Sins of a Father
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Michael Afton, out of anyone in the world, knew that his father was less than perfect. When he had learned about his father's evil intentions, he was still in Juvie. Now wanting to save his sister, Baby isn't going to let him forget what their father did. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

As the sun was in the midst of the blue skies, a mid age red haired woman smiled sadly. She looked away from the happy sky and looked at her family. Standing there were two boys. One was a 10 year old and the other was a young boy, just barely 5 years old. The young boy was in tears as the ten year old just kept quiet. The woman kneeled down to the young boy's eye level, green eyes meeting green eyes.

"Don't go Mum..." The young boy pleaded, his accent English.

"I have to go Steven." The woman told him softly, her accent also English.

"Stupid father... Where is he now?" The ten year mumbled, his accent also English.

The woman looked around, frowning. True to the older child's grumbling, their father wasn't around. She made a fist, her temper getting the better of her. She turned to her two children, whom both had their eyes on her. She got off of her knees, looking at the small house behind them.

She mumbled, "Not surprised... William hasn't been the same since..." She was near tears but tried her hardest to smile at her sons. She added, "I promise that I will come back for you both. William won't have you forever..."

With one final hug, the woman left the two children, her chest tightening.

...

 _'So much for that promise...'_ A twenty seven year old thought, staring at the jail cells. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, groaning. It had been so long since that day...

"Afton." A familiar male voice greeted gruffly.

Afton looked up, seeing an older gentleman there. He had short white hair, a beard and mustache on his face, blue eyes, wearing a gray long sleeved overcoat, a blue undershirt, a black tie, a silver badge on his right hand side, gray slacks, and black sneakers.

"Hi Officer Schmidt." Afton greeted, his accent clearly British.

"Today is the day we let you out of here." Schmidt told the twenty seven year old, trying not to frown at his poor condition.

"You really think Chief Richards is really going to let me out of here?" Afton questioned.

Schmidt started to answer, "Michael...I said from the beginning that I believed that you had been through enough. But your father was so damn insisted on keeping you here..."

Michael huffed, "He's not my father anymore, Sal. Not now, not ever."

"Michael...he skipped town again." Sal reported.

Michael paled, almost turning a ghostly white. Upon seeing the fear in Sal's blue eyes almost confirmed Michael's greatest fear.

"Then let me see Chief Richards." He demanded.

Sal nodded, allowing the guard to open his cell. The guard put the handcuffs on Michael's wrist and feet. Sal hated doing that to Michael but it was to make sure that he didn't escape.

...

When they got to the chief's office, Michael looked at the beautiful woman behind the oak desk. She was the same age as him and Michael thought she was a vision. With her was another police officer, Officer McKinley.

McKinley was a bit younger than Sal. He had short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue police officer uniform, a silver badge on his right chest, and black sneakers. The guard stayed outside as the office door closed. Chief Richards looked up at Michael, the look in her eyes was indescribable.

"Now, Mr. Afton, have a seat." The woman insisted.

"Yeah so we can keep a good eye on ya!" McKinley added.

"No need to be ugly, Dean." Sal warned as Michael took a seat nearest Chief Richards' oak desk.

"How may I help you, Chief?" Michael asked nervously.

Chief Richards answered, "I assume Officer Schmidt told you that your father has skipped town again." Michael nodded as she added, "He was once again convicted of kidnapping and murdering five children."

Michael guessed, "But since you couldn't find the bodies, you had to let him go."

Chief Richards nodded as she told him, "Now, normally I wouldn't strike up a deal with the prisoners but since this is your last day here, I want to see if you would be able to help me."

Dean started to say, "Hold on Maya, do you really want to trust an Afton..."

Maya hissed, "That's Chief Richards to you, Dean! And I will not hesitate to throw you on your ass if you don't give me the respect I deserve!"

Dean growled lowly as Michael kept his eyes on Dean. While he had that coming, Michael wanted to make sure that he addressed Maya correctly.

"Chief Richards, what do want from me exactly?" Michael asked.

Maya turned to him and answered, "Since our informant is finishing his last week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he can't keep giving us the information we need to try and get a warrant for your father's crimes."

Sal pieced it all together and stated, "I get it, he will replace Phone Guy."

Maya nodded. While Michael looked confused, Sal was shaking his head sadly. Dean just smirked darkly but quickly changed his expression when Maya turned to Michael.

She asked, "Would you help us out and put William Afton behind bars?"

Michael questioned, "What's in it for me?"

Dean huffed, "Hey, you are lucky that you are getting out today! Don't let me slap you with a blocking police effort to put the slimmest person in jail!"

Sal hissed, "Knock it off, Dean."

Maya waved them both off, her eyes solely on Michael. She was willing to give him what he wanted - as long he got them what they needed.

She asked, "What would you want?"

Michael admitted, "To be free afterwards. To see my siblings again. To see my Mum. She did not disappear off of the face of the earth."

She asked, blinking in confusion, "Beth Afton? I thought she came back to town when your brother died...?"

"She what?!" Michael breathed. "I never saw her! You have to let me go and see her! I have that right!"

"I never said that I wasn't going to not let her see you. We still have papers go over. And will you help us?" Maya asked.

"As long as I get what I want - then you will get what you want." Michael promised.

Maya nodded as she got out the papers. Sal was trying his hardest not to facepalm himself. He thought, _'Michael might as well sign his death certificate...'_

...

 _Wishmaker1028: This ends the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Main characters are below! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

...

Main Characters:

Phone Guy/Joe McHaels - He is 57 years old, taking the head guard job when Bill took on the CEO position a few months ago. He and Bill are best friends. It is unknown why he was on his own since he was 14 years old. When Joe left town briefly for three years after hearing his father was alive, he returned to the Alana's on a stormy night. Bill was happy to have his _'brother'_ back but always worried about him since he always took a shift wherever he was needed. Joe doesn't drink anymore, as his ex-wife had divorced him after finding him drunk as a skunk on the couch. His wife took their daughter and left the town that they had settled in. That's why Joe came back to the Alana's. Joe has shaggy graying dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing his short sleeved blue shirt with a silver badge on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He is tall and skinny unlike Bill.

Bill Alana - He is 57 years old, taking over the position of Henry Cecal's job after Henry's suicide a few months ago. He is best friends with Joe, having known him since high school. Joe had gotten him out of his own locker when bullies had stuffed him into it. Bill is very happy when Joe is accepted into his family, since Joe has been on his own since 14 years old. The Alana's never adopted Joe but Colton (Bill's older brother) has always teased them of their tight relationship. Bill has been an alcoholic since their twenties, but has increased more over time. He has short salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved brown jacket with a white undershirt and a black tie, brown dress pants, and black dress shoes. He is a bit shorter than Joe but he is a bit overweight.

Maya Richards - She is 28 years old, the youngest woman to ever become police chief. Her Uncle Charlie had helped train her and even told her all about the case at Freddy's. She has taken it upon herself to solve the mystery of Freddy's. She has heard all of Joe's tapes but has never met the man in person. The first time she met Bill was during the Bite of '87, when she got his version of what had happened to the morning shift guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. (Jeremy is one of her best friends and a brother to her.) She is very dedicated to her work, even becoming well known for ordering Chinese food and never finishing it. She has long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeved rose blouse, a black mini skirt, long black boots that went up to her knees, her pistol on her left side of her body, and her police badge around her neck.

Michael Afton/Mike Schmidt - He is 28 years old, the oldest child of William and Beth Afton. When Mike was 3, his younger sister, Elizabeth (Lilly) was born. He was 5 and she was 2 when Steven was born. The family was very happy, until Beth had filed for divorce when Lilly had gotten herself scooped by Baby when she was only 7 years old. When she had left and William buried himself (both literally and figuratively) into his work. Feeling overwhelmed for trying to take care of Steven and himself, Michael often abused and scared the daylights out of Steven, trying to establish a sense of normalcy. When this badly backfired, he was thrown into Juvie for his actions. He had been recently released, going under an assumed name of Mike Schmidt just to get a job. He has short brown hair, green eyes, very well fit, wearing a short sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Jeremy Fitzgerald - He is 29 years old, the former security guard to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He worked at the toy animantronic location on Prida Lane, until the place got shut down due to another children missing incident. He was on the night shift until he was pulled to day shift. While he was on night shift, several of Joe's tapes had saved his life. He had never met Joe but Joe was there - when Jeremy had gotten his Frontal Lobe bit into because of Mangle. Joe had called 9-1-1 and stayed with him until the ambulance got there. He managed to survive but has since changed - now incapable of being afraid. He does get bad headaches every once in a while. He has black hair with blue highlight at the tips - the bangs covering the stitches from the surgery, blue eyes, wearing a black undershirt, a long sleeved black hoodie with a white zipper, torn black jeans, and black shoes.

Connie Fitzgerald - She is 25 years old and Jeremy's younger sister. When the bite happened to her brother, it was Joe that gave her the bad news. Since she was in shock, her Aunt and Uncle offered her a lift to Freddy's. Their parents had died in a car accident when they were young and their Aunt and Uncle took them in. Though she never met Joe in person to personally thank him for saving Jeremy, Connie is forever grateful to Phone Guy. She is constantly grateful to Izzy as well, since she was on duty that fateful day. Connie constantly stays by her brother's side, much to his chagrin. Connie is upbeat, even though she is constantly worried about losing her brother. She has short brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved pink dress that goes down to her knees, a white scarf, white stockings, and white dress flats.

Renee Ellsworth - She is 56 years old and is Ben's wife of 25 years. She is also the Aunt to Jeremy and Connie. She is also the sister to their mother. When their parents had passed away, Renee took it upon herself to take the children in. With Ben's help and support, the two of them make sure that both Jeremy and Connie are raised right. She was the one that directed Jeremy to the Prida Lane location and she often regrets doing that. She has begged forgiveness more than once to Jeremy. Jeremy doesn't fully blame her, he never did. She has retired, as has Ben. Both Jeremy and Connie have moved out on their own, Jeremy with Izzy and Connie with her college dorm roommate, Rachael. She is calm but very down to earth. She has graying black hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark red short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Ben Ellsworth - He is 57 years old and is Renee's husband of 25 years. He is also the Uncle to Jeremy and Connie. When their parents passed away, it didn't take Ben long to agree to Renee's plan to take in the children. While he hadn't a clue on how to parent at first - becoming the _"fun Uncle"_. Ben had to ground Jeremy harshly when he came in from a party way past curfew. It was the first time Ben had to put down his foot, he never forgot that feeling. And after that, he became the one that gave out the punishments. When Jeremy first came to him about the toy animantronics moving around at night, he was the first one to believe him. Mainly because he heard what had happened in the first location, on Hila Drive. (The one left to rot.) He has graying brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Izzy McHaels/Hess - She is 29 years old and a nurse at Baltimore Mercy. She has known Jeremy and Maya for years, considering the two of them to be her best friends. She eventually started to date Jeremy after awhile, after he was discharged from the hospital. Jeremy agreed and the two have been together ever since. Jeremy even moved in with Izzy when he was 20, due to wanting to be closer to her and the fact that his headaches had gotten a bit more severe. Izzy has always been there for him, despite her hard schedule. She has believed the fact that the animantronics had moved at night. While she had heard that a mysterious man had called 9-1-1 on the day of the bite, she never met the caller. She has long dirty blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, hazel eyes, wearing green scrubs when she's on duty with white sneakers. When not on duty; she wears a short sleeved hot pink shirt, a short white skirt, and white flats.

Ester Mchaels/Hess - She is 57 years old and Izzy's mother. She is also Joe's former wife. The two had divorced when Izzy was born and Izzy never met Joe. Ester, having a deep hatred for Joe and not being the husband/father he should have been to her and Izzy, she cut off all her ties to Joe. She even locked Izzy's birth records so that way she wouldn't go snooping around for Joe. Ester was a photographer when she was younger and had a good career with it. Her photos were often used for family portraits. She was often paid quite nicely for the work, which is why she was able to send Izzy to nursing school. She was very proud of her little girl when she did become a full time nurse. She wasn't too thrilled when Izzy had allowed Jeremy to live with her. She has graying dirty blonde hair in a bun, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved dark blue dress and black dress flats.

Elizabeth _'Lilly'_ Afton - She was 7 years old when she was scooped by Baby. Before that, she was always the one breaking up her brother's quarrels. She takes after her mother, a peaceful person and very down to Earth. She loves to play with Steven, even when Michael didn't want to. The two younger siblings were very attached to one another. When Beth had announced the divorce to the children, she and Steven took it the hardest. While Michael pretended not to care, Lilly knew better. She was constantly trying to cheer up Steven and even encouraged him to come with her to Circus Baby's Pizzeria on the opening day. Steven reluctantly agreed - and was subjected to the worst sight ever. Baby scooping Lilly into her belly. She had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, wearing a white under shirt, a pink long sleeved jacket, a blue skirt, and brown sneakers.

Steven Afton - He was 7 years old when Michael and his friends put him into the mouth of Fredbear. Before that, he was the one often the object of his brother's torture; before, during, and after the death of Lilly. When their mother left, Steven held onto hope that their mother would come back to them. But when it came apparent that Michael had to step up, due to the fact William was never home, he kept to himself. Thinking of the toys of the animantronics as his only friends, he tries to avoid Freddy's as much as possible. He saw one of the animantronics luring a kid that he knew into the backroom and the kid never returned - only the animantronic. So since then and finding out what happened to Lilly, he avoided the animantronics. He had short brown hair, green eyes, a black and white stripped short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

William Afton - He is 58 years old and the last remaining original owners of Fazbear's Entertainment. He's Bill Alana's boss. He is Michael's father and the child murderer (obviously). After Henry's suicide, he hired on Bill to take off some of the heat on him. William is often never seen but when he was convicted of being the kidnapper, he skipped town for a few years. Or so they say, he was really down in Circus Baby Rentals, keeping a camera eye view on his house and his two remaining sons. When Steven died in the hospital, six nights after the bite, he was the one that told Officer Schmidt to arrest his son. Obviously there was protests from Michael and Officer Schmidt, but Officer Schmidt had no choice. He has short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a long dark blue hoodie (to hide his multiple scars), dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

Beth Afton - She is/was 58 years old and William's wife. She is/was the mother to her three children: Michael, Lilly, and Steven. When the divorce was finalized, she had left the home of her former love. She felt disappointed in William for not mourning with her or with the other children. Rather, he had buried himself (literally and figuratively) into his work. She left town and didn't return until the hospital called her about Steven. She had left the place she had settled into and headed back to Baltimore. She got to the hospital and barely left Steven's side until he died that sixth night. After that, and Michael was dragged off to Juvie, she left town again - unable to face William ever again. It is unknown if she is alive or dead. She has/had short red hair, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved red dress shirt, a long pink skirt, white stockings, and white flat shoes.

I'll introduce any character that is a secondary character as we go.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Sal and Michael were in downtown Baltimore. Maya had found the location of the last known address of Beth Ferguson. When Michael had protested that he was looking for Beth Afton, Maya pointed out to him that Ferguson was her maiden name before she married William. Sal parked his patrol car, seeing the scared look in Michael's eyes. It was almost child like, as if a son was about to confess to his Mom for breaking the window after playing baseball right outside of the house.

"Hey..." Sal mumbled, placing his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks Sal...I owe you so much...for everything." Michael stated, smiling at the cop.

That delivered a punch right to Sal's stomach. But before he was able to protest, Michael had already gotten out of the vehicle. Sal could only watch as a nervous father watching their kid go to a place unfamiliar to them for the first time. It was unnerving to him, almost scary. He hadn't felt that way since... Before he could pursue that thought, Michael gave a light nervous tap on the front door. Sal watched as the door opened a crack, revealing an elderly lady there.

She had white hair pulled back into a neat bun, brown eyes covered by wired glasses, wearing a white long sleeved sweater, a blue undershirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She looked at Michael and Michael knew in an instant that this was not his Mom.

"Can I help you good sir?" The old lady asked.

"I'm looking for Beth Ferguson." Michael answered, trying his best to hide his thick British accent.

"Beth? What do you want with her?" The old lady questioned, sounding scared.

"I just want to talk to her..." Michael stated - but it was of no use.

The old lady was already shooing him away. Suddenly she stopped, leaving the door opened a crack. There, behind her, was a young man about Michael's age. He had short dirty brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark blue uniform with a gold badge on it with the words _"Security"_ above the badge and brown shoes.

"Grandma, be nice. I'm sure this man means no harm." The man scolded a tad.

Sal walked up to the commotion and greeted, "Hey, there you are Nate Benedict. Headed to work tonight?"

Nate nodded as he stated, "Yes I am Officer Schmidt. What brings you and your friend here?"

Sal bluffed, "Nate, this is my nephew, Mike Schmidt. He's in town for a few days and I was hoping he could meet Ms. Ferguson."

Nate replied, "I thought so from the way Mike was acting."

Michael asked, playing along, "Right so is she here?"

Nate shook his head, "Nah, she hasn't really been here in her apartment the last couple of days. She kept saying she felt like her daughter was really pissed off."

Mike started to say, "Her daughter?! Her daughter is..."

Sal quickly interrupted, "Oh thank you anyways Nate."

Nate helped his grandma to the couch before closing the door. Sal walked back to the police cruiser with Michael right behind. He knew that the Afton name was frowned upon in the city (and Sal had just saved his ass) but he couldn't help feel worry. Sal got into the driver's side while Michael got into the passengers.

"You just saved my ass..." Michael admitted, his accent strong again.

"What did Nate mean by that? Lilly is dead, right?" Sal asked him.

"Scooped by Baby if my memory is correct." Michael explained.

This caused Sal to pale a bit. He looked up and saw Nate leaving the apartments, going into the parking lot. Nate got into a gray Sedan, turning the engine over and driving away. Sal started his car up and started to follow behind, at a slow pace. Michael couldn't help but wonder why.

...

"Mr. Afton? It's a girl!" A nurse declared as she walked into the waiting room.

William couldn't believe his ears. Nor could his best friend and business partner, Henry Cecal. Henry was the same age as William, having one daughter (Charlie) and one son (Sammy). Henry had short dark brown hair, dark green eyes, wearing a casual blue sweatervest, a long sleeved white undershirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"I can't believe it..." William breathed. "A girl..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Henry asked, patting his best friend's back. "Go see your new daughter!"

William was so stunned that his brain didn't even register walking to the room. Beth smiled at her husband, the pink blanket giving warmth and love to their small daughter. She was a bit premature, born two months ahead of schedule. But she was a fighter and now here she was, right before William's eyes. For a brief moment of time, his blood lust was quenched. Sure, he felt that way when Michael was born too. But nothing like this.

"What should we name her?" Beth asked, gaining his attention.

"I like Elizabeth. But for short, we shall call her Lilly." William declared.

"Lilly it is." Beth agreed, holding their baby girl close.

 _'And I swear, if anyone hurts her or Michael...they will answer to me.'_ William thought. His thoughts were broken as Beth gave William the baby to hold. Much like he did with Michael, he had supported Lilly's head and kept himself steady. Beth smiled tiredly as Lilly didn't even fuss in her father's arms.

"Look at her, she's going to be Daddy's little girl!" Beth proclaimed.

"What if she hates me?" William asked suddenly.

"Oh would you keep worrying! You asked that when Michael was born!" Beth pointed out, thinking nothing of it.

All she saw was her husband, the love of her life, her soul mate, holding their baby in his arms for the first time. She was totally unaware of the horrors that would befall Lilly...or the rest of her future family... All she saw was happiness on that beautiful spring day.

...

 _"I'm sorry I made you so upset, my daughter... If only I had known what fate had in store for you... Your brothers... Me... We are all going to fall here and it is my fault... I shouldn't have left your brothers... I should've... Oh dear God...what is that thing?!"_

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Nothing else to say except... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

When Michael finally was able to see where Sal was driving them to, he nearly passed out then and there. It was a big secluded parking lot, protected by multiple cameras. There was one sole staircase that lead to an elevator. To the untrained eye, one would think that this place was a subway station but it wasn't. This was the parking lot for Circus Party Rentals, the place where Baby and her gang of animantronics were. Sal parked the patrol car, gaining Michael's attention. Sal didn't leave the car right away, his eyes solely on Michael.

"You don't have to be here, kid. You can leave here and now. But I have to check on Nate." Sal informed.

"I - I had no idea my father still had this place open..." Michael confessed.

"I'm not really that surprised, since you have been in jail for some time." Sal explained. The older gentleman got out of his car as he added, "I'll be back in fifteen."

As he went towards the stairs, he didn't know what shocked him more - the locking of his patrol car doors or the fact he heard Michael's footsteps behind him. But there he was, walking with Sal into the place of horrors. As they got into the subterranean elevator, the ride down was pretty quiet. Sal didn't know what to say to Michael - and vice versa. Sal was worried about Nate, especially since he was working here to get money for his grandmother's medicine. She had often called him, teasingly, Eggs Benedict. (Mainly because he loved eggs a lot.) And Sal knew if he didn't get Nate out of here, Nadine was going to have his ass. Anyways, when they got to the tunnel, Sal went in first. Michael followed behind, trying not to back out of this scheme. He needed to do this. He needed to find his sister... When they got to the main room, the two of them were very surprised how empty the room was.

"Where the hell is Nate?" Michael asked, getting a little scared.

Sal looked around, pressing down on the light button. The two looked out towards Ballora Gallery. That's when they saw someone hanging in the room. Michael almost immediately lost his lunch, swearing the air in the room was getting thinner by the second. Sal turned off the light. Michael grimaced. Even though Sal was a police officer, he didn't show any emotion to what was going around him. Michael knew different, since he had knew Sal for a good while. Sal then turned the light on in Funtime Auditorium. There was another person also hung in the room. Once again, Michael felt like throwing up. Sal turned off the light, seeing that the ventilation shaft was open.

"He must've gone into Funtime Auditorium." Sal told Michael.

"What for?!" Mike blurted out.

"Don't know. But we have to go and check on Nate." Sal sharply reminded him.

Michael gulped as he followed Sal into Funtime Foxy's stage. While it was completely quiet, Michael felt like his heart was the loudest thing in the room. Sal was ahead of him, bringing out a lighter. The area around them illuminated a bit.

"Where is Funtime Foxy?" Michael asked, scared.

Before Sal could answer, he heard someone coming up on his left. He took out his pistol. But what came into the light almost made him drop the lighter. There was Nate, his security top torn off as his stomach had a severe gash in it. Michael almost lost his lunch upon seeing all of that blood. Nate's skin was turning blue, as if he was getting no oxygen. His eyes had rolled back, replaced by a set of unnerving purple eyes. His legs were in terrible shape, covered with gashes. His legs and feet were bleeding but not as bad as his stomach.

 ** _"You shouldn't have come here, Officer. Now you and your friend have seen our handiwork."_** A familiar robotic female voice stated.

"I wasn't going to let you kill an innocent man, Baby." Sal protested.

"Baby...?" Michael whispered.

His voice, though low, caused Nate's body to go a step back for a moment and then a step forward. Michael paled. _Shit._

 ** _"That's impossible!"_** The robotic voice declared, this time sounding like Funtime Freddy. **_"He can't be here... He wouldn't dare!"_**

 ** _"Well, I don't know about you guys but if that is him, we should kill him here and now!"_** Another robotic voice stated, this one being Bon-Bon the hand puppet.

 _ **"Wait..."**_ An older robotic female voice demanded, this one being Ballora's. _ **"He sounds scared. He sounds...different."**_

 _ **"He's the reason we had to stay in this hell hole! He is the reason we all came together and hatched this escape plan!"**_ Baby hissed.

Before anything else could happen, the corpse of Nate fell to the floor, exposing Ennard. Michael was trying his hardest not to puke. Sal kept Michael behind him.

 _ **"Oh great, it fell apart!"**_ Funtime Foxy complained.

 ** _"We could always use his skin."_** Bon-Bon suggested, pointing at Michael.

"Crap..." Sal groaned.

The animantronic barely moved as Michael backed away from Sal, wanting more than anything to run out the shaft. But that's when he heard a low humming sound. He looked at Ennard, in awe. He remembered a lullaby that sounded just like that when his Mum...

"Mum...?" Michael breathed.

 ** _"Wait...Michael?"_** Ballora asked, sounding like a concerned mother.

 ** _"He can't be Michael, Mum! He has done so many mean things!"_** Baby protested, earning a gasp from Michael. Ennard pointed its arm back at Michael as Baby hissed, _**"If you are who she says you are...then you deserve to be scooped, brother... you allowed for all of it to happen. Steven tried to warn you but you didn't listen to him. Now for that mistake, you are our puppet!"**_

Sal took a shot at Ennard but it was of no use, it just bounced right off. Michael backed up quickly, dropping to the ground. He could barely move, shaking badly. How could Ballora be his Mum? How could Baby be Lilly? He felt something at his feet and picked it up. It was a crowbar. Finding some strength, Michael picked it up and started to swing it at Ennard. Ennard growled lowly, backing off. Sal took a few more shots - but this time as a distraction. It was enough for Michael to get away from Ennard and the two of them to head towards the vents. Sal felt bad for leaving Nate behind but there was nothing he could do, Nate was already dead. As the two of them entered the shaft, Ennard started to follow them, though a good portion of it was lagging behind.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Well guys, that ends our breathtaking chapter 3! Thanks for all of the reads and kuddos so far. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Michael briefly looked back at Ennard. As they were trying to crawl back to the subterranean elevator, quickly passing by the office, Michael felt his heart rate increasing. Sal was unusually quiet, especially with the threat right behind him. Michael had no time to be worried - especially when he started to hear creepy laughter. That's when his eyes fell on the Minireena's. _Shit._

"The Minireena's are on us!" Michael proclaimed.

"Bullets won't slow them down. Try this knife!" Sal insisted, dropping his knife down to Michael.

Michael grabbed it quickly, slashing wildly at the Minireena. He managed to get a few but the Bidybab started to go threw the broken parts of the vent. They were headed for Sal.

"Sal! Look out!" Michael cried out. Sal gasped as the Bidybab's popped out of the vent and shocked Sal violently. Michael's eyes flew wide with horror. "SAL!" He yelled, worried.

"Michael..." Sal groaned, feeling weak.

"Leave him alone!" Michael hissed, throwing the knife at the Bidybabs.

While it didn't hurt the smaller doll like animantronics, it was enough to get Sal away from their electricity. Michael climbed up towards Sal quickly. Michael picked up the knife into his left hand and dragging Sal with his right. Sal was unable to move right off. Michael kept going up but with the Minireena's behind them and the Bidybabs blocking their exit, Michael thought they were finished. All of the sudden, the elevator opened behind the Bidybab's. They looked as several bullets were fired. They were shot into their heads, short circuiting them. Michael saw their savior - a man a bit older than him.

"You guys alright?" The man asked, holding his gun in his left hand.

"Yeah but Sal isn't." Michael confessed, putting the fallen officer in front of him.

The man frowned, checking Sal's pulse. The man scooped Sal up onto his shoulder, performing the fireman carry. As Ennard hissed, making his appearance, the man pointed the gun at the animantronic.

 ** _"Ah...Jeremy Fitzgerald. To what do we have this honor?"_** The voice of Funtime Freddy questioned.

"I thought you were a freak show and turns out I was right! I'm taking them with me!" Jeremy declared.

 ** _"You wouldn't dare attack us!"_** Funtime Foxy insisted.

"Wanna bet?!" Jeremy hissed, taking a few shots at Ennard.

Like before, the shots bounced off. But it was enough of a distraction for Michael to run to the patrol car with Jeremy behind him. Sal was still on his left shoulder and the two entered the patrol car, after Jeremy pilfered the keys. He quickly started it, putting Sal in the back seat, and floored the gas. The patrol car raced off as Ennard growled lowly.

...

As Jeremy drove to the hospital, Michael looked back at Sal in worry.

"Sal..." Michael whispered. He turned to Jeremy and asked, "Ennard said that your name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. How did you know that we were at Circus Baby Rentals?"

Jeremy explained, "I had gotten a call from Maya that you hadn't gotten to Freddy's. Since Dean went uptown, I went downtown. When I saw Sal's patrol car at the parking lot, I investigated." Michael just nodded as his eyes were still on Sal. He added, "Sal will be okay, Michael."

"Sure hope so..." Michael admitted, the worry straining his British accent.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jeremy parked the patrol car right under the emergency overhead. He got Sal out of the back seat, Michael following behind him.

"Izzy! Where are you?!" Jeremy asked, running into the ER.

A woman about Jeremy's age ran over and breathed, "Sal!" She took him from Jeremy and asked, "What happened?"

"He was electrocuted by those damned Bidybab's." Jeremy explained.

Izzy nodded as she took Sal to the back to help him. Michael's felt his heartbeat increasing. He was beyond scared and as he looked at Jeremy, he saw him rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'll be okay as soon as I take something for this thing." Jeremy answered, taking out a medication tube. He handed Michael a piece of paper and added, "Call Maya, let her know we are here."

"What about Dean?" Michael asked, seeing Jeremy walking off.

"Fuck him." Jeremy mumbled.

Before Michael could say anything further, Jeremy was already out of earshot at the water fountain. Michael finally found a payphone and called the number written down.

Maya answered, _"Hello, this is Chief Maya Richards. How may I help you?"_

Michael stated, "Chief Richards? This is Michael."

Maya perked up and asked, relieved, _"Oh Michael, thank God. Where are you? Are you and Sal okay?"_

Michael explained, "We are at the hospital. Sal got electrocuted by the Bidybab's."

Maya whispered, _"Damn it..."_

Michael added, "Jeremy found us. He got us here alright."

Maya questioned, _"Where is he then?"_

Michael explained, "He got a headache and went to take some aspirin. Or medication, one of the two."

Maya replied, _"I see... Well, to fully explain things, he was the Bite of '87 victim."_

Michael's jaw almost hit the floor upon hearing that as he demanded, "You got to be kidding me?! How did he survive if Steven didn't?!"

The chief of police didn't know what surprised her more. The tone of the oldest Afton child or to the fact he was crying right now. Maya couldn't felt a bit guilty. Michael could still hear the pleas from Steven before it happened...

 _"Michael! Don't make me go to Fredbear! Please! I hate those things!"_

Just then, Jeremy came over to the phones. He saw Michael the way he was and took the phone from him. Michael was about to protest when Jeremy spoke into the phone.

"What are you trying to do, Richards? Tell everyone that I survived those monsters to make them feel bad?" Jeremy asked his longtime friend.

 _"You know that wasn't my intention, Jeremy."_ Maya reassured him.

Jeremy nodded and explained, "I know that. We've been friends for a very long time. But Michael doesn't know that. He sees the fact that while I survived, his brother didn't. He lost his brother to the same kind of bite. But that was completely his fault. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it wasn't for Phone Guy calling 9-1-1, I would have never had made it. So while I never met the man, I am still grateful that I am still alive."

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Hope you all are enjoying this! Happy Good Friday! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy finished her work on Sal. Thankfully, the electrocution wasn't too severe. Jeremy and the other man had gotten him here just in time. Izzy breathed a sigh of relief as her boss peeked in.

"Hess." He whispered. She looked at him as he added, "Phone for you."

"Oh thanks." Izzy mumbled as she walked out of Sal's room and to the nurse's station. She picked up the phone and greeted, "Hello? Izzy Hess here."

 _"Izzy? It's Phone Guy."_ The man on the phone greeted.

"Oh hello." Izzy giggled. The man she knew that placed in the call to save Jeremy's life. Izzy imagined him as a good man that often checked on everyone, even when things were looking bleak. Some days she looked forward to his phone call. She added, "I was just thinking of you. Now when is this silliness going to end?"

 _"It might never end."_ Phone Guy teased. To that, Izzy laughed. He paused and added, _"I am having an interesting night. My replacement never showed so they asked me to fill in."_

"Why are you still at Freddy's? That place is nothing but trouble." Izzy stated, worried.

 _"Well Bill has to let me retire at sometime."_ Phone Guy replied. Just then, Izzy heard the closing of a metal door. He swore, _"Damn it, Chica."_

Izzy paled a bit and asked, "You okay?"

She knew that Phone Guy worked at Freddy's on Anderson Road. He was transferred over there when the toy animantronics were scrapped.

 _"They have been bugging me tonight but no worries, I got this covered."_ Phone Guy reassured.

"I trust you, Phone Guy." Izzy told him.

 _"I know you do, Izzy."_ Phone Guy responded, sounding melancholy all of the sudden.

Izzy didn't know what to make of it but before she could ask, she heard the phone hanging up. She felt bad not knowing his name. But she had gotten this far without knowing it. And that was okay by her.

...

As she approached Jeremy and Michael in the waiting room, she saw that Dean had joined them. Dean was glaring at poor Michael. It was a look that read, _'If something happened to Sal, you will regret it.'_ Izzy cleared her throat and all eyes were on her.

"How is Sal?" Jeremy was the first to ask.

"Is he alright?" Michael questioned.

"Can I throw Afton back in jail?" Dean rhetorically asked, still glaring at Michael.

Izzy rolled her eyes as she reported, "First of all, Sal is okay. The electrocution wasn't as bad as originally perceived. Those Bidybabs might be tough but they went easy on him." She glared at Dean and added, "And if you do touch Afton, you will answer to me. Michael has been through enough."

Dean growled, "You will regret helping him, Hess."

With that, Dean walked to the phones to report back to Maya. Michael whispered a quiet thank you to the girl, whom only winked secretly.

"Can we see Sal?" Jeremy asked her.

"In the morning. Let him rest a bit." Izzy told him.

"How can we ever thank you?" Michael asked.

"Don't thank me, thank my boyfriend for getting Sal here when he did." Izzy replied, eyeing Jeremy lovingly.

Jeremy blushed as Michael blurted out, "Hold on, you two are together?!"

Jeremy confessed, "That's why I came here. Izzy did an amazing job helping me way back in the day."

Izzy hid her blush as she added, "Truthfully, if it wasn't for Phone Guy, you would not be here."

"And for me too, big brother!" A female voice said behind them.

Jeremy turned around and sure enough, two young women were walking towards them. Michael observed that they were both younger than them, one with red curly hair and the other with brown hair. The girl with red curly hair had brown eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket with zipped up partially, showing off a low cut white undershirt, a silver necklace around her neck, piercings in her ears, a black mini skirt, and white flat shoes. Jeremy held his arms out open wide, allowing the brown haired girl to hug him.

"I knew you wouldn't be too far away, Connie." Jeremy half-teased.

"You do know me so very well." Connie (the brown haired girl) giggled.

Jeremy pointed towards Michael and stated, "Allow me to introduce you to Michael Afton." He turned to Michael and added, "Michael, this is my younger sister - Connie and her roommate from college - Rachael Franken."

"Pleased to meet you." Michael greeted.

"Same to you, Mr. Afton." Connie replied cheerfully.

"Call me Michael, please." Michael insisted.

"So when did you get out of prison?" Rachael questioned.

"Rachael!" Connie nagged. "That's rude."

"Well, you only meet an Afton once..." Rachael retorted.

To that, Michael looked to Jeremy and Izzy. Both of them were silently laughing up a storm. Michael glared at them teasingly. For the first time in a long while, he felt whole. At least these friends were better than his previous ones.

...

"It's true! He told us to give Steven a closer look at Fazbear! He even said that Steven wanted a smooch from him! We weren't trying to kill him! Just get him over a dumb fear!" A teenaged boy confessed.

It had been hours since Steven had his head forced into the mouth of Fazbear. Each friend of Michael's was telling the same story - Michael was the mastermind of the prank that had gone horribly wrong.

A younger Sal sipped on his coffee, looking over at Charlie Richards. Charlie was older than Sal, having completely short white hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark blue overcoat with a black undershirt, black jeans, his gun at his waist, his badge on his upper left hand pocket, and black shoes.

"What are you thinking over there, Sal?" Charlie asked.

"I think they are all telling the truth." Sal confessed. "Even Michael Afton had said that it was all his fault."

"Right now, he's looking at done time in Juvie for all of this..." Charlie grumbled.

"Might be more than a slap on the wrist if the kid dies." Sal commented.

"We can only hope that doesn't happen for the family's sake." Charlie told him.

"I hate when you are right..." Sal whispered.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Well there we have it folks! Chapter 5 is done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day, Sal was still in the hospital. Izzy wanted to make sure that he had made a full recovery. Unable to really get to other places alone (Michael didn't know how to drive in the US yet), Jeremy volunteered to drive him for the day. Michael felt lucky, he didn't really want to be alone yet. As they drove around town, Jeremy saw that Michael was staring out the window, as if the outside world was going to disappear again.

Jeremy tried to reassure, "Don't worry, Michael. You never have to worry about the outside world disappearing on you ever again."

Michael turned to his new friend as he stated, "Oh I know I did my time, though I am going to avoid committing major crimes."

Jeremy replied, chuckling a bit, "Yeah, I can see why you would want to do that." Michael looked at Jeremy, as if in deep thought. Jeremy saw this and instantly asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The oldest Afton child shook his head as he answered, "No, not that. You seem like you have everything together and I must admit, I'm jealous. Your father and mother were good to you."

The older Fitzgerald child gripped the steering wheel, grabbing Michael's attention. At a red light, Jeremy stopped the vehicle and barely looked at the other man in the car. Michael automatically did a double take, seeing the tears in his eyes.

He quietly explained, "They died in a car accident when Connie and I were young. They died instantly..."

Michael looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

Jeremy sniffled, "Thank you... But if you are looking for a good father in any of our families, you are kind of out of luck."

"How so?" The oldest Afton child questioned.

The older Fitzgerald child sighed as he explained, "I'll start with Maya first. Her old man abused her and her mother for years. When they were finally able to say something, the bastard passed away."

"Geese..." Michael breathed.

Jeremy further explained, "As for Izzy, Ester kept telling me that - as she put it _'no good drunken excuse for a husband'_ \- had his rights stripped of him. He can't see Izzy at all and Izzy doesn't even remember what her old man looks like, since it all took place when she was three. That and any evidence of family photos of them all together, Ester burned it all."

"Wow poor Izzy..." Michael gasped.

"I know, it was bad." Jeremy agreed as the two of them arrived at Freddy's on Anderson Road. "Here we are. Hell on earth." He told Michael.

Jeremy parked his Honda, turning off the engine. He and Michael got out of the Honda and walked to the door of Freddy's. An older gentleman was waiting for them, quietly.

"Hey Bill." Jeremy greeted, shaking his hand.

"Hello Jeremy." Bill greeted back, returning his handshake. He turned to Michael and added, "You must be Michael."

Michael nodded as he replied, "Yes I am."

Bill introduced, "I am Bill Alana, the current CEO of Freddy's."

Michael responded, "Pleased to meet you. Sorry I couldn't be here last night."

Jeremy added, "Yeah, something big came up."

Bill waved it off as he told them, "Don't worry about it. Let's just have you look around before the night shift."

As Bill took them on a tour, Freddy glared at them as their backs were turned.

"By the way, Bill, why does he get the upgrades?" Jeremy half-complained.

"They aren't exactly upgrades, Fitzgerald." Bill stated firmly. "These are animantronics are dangerous. Especially at night."

"Oh joy, more nightmares for me..." Michael groaned, not really into this.

"You have had nightmares?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, long story..." Michael answered, waving it off.

Bill explained, "As you are well aware, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will close by the end of the year. The night shift is powered by the backup generator. It turns on at the same time you start your shift and it turns off at the end of it. All you have to do is watch the cameras, close the doors, and such that there."

Jeremy stated, "Seems about right. Question mark on that last part."

Michael replied, "Yeah, on that we agree."

...

"You did what?!" Henry breathed, taking a step back in shock.

"I made those animantronics that way." William repeated, an uneasy smile on his face.

"How could you?! Because of you, our company is now in shambles! It will fall because you have no clue of what you are doing!" Henry hissed, ignoring William's creepy smile.

"Oh, I have more knowledge than you ever realized." William admitted.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Henry asked, the tears in eyes.

How could his best friend be so cruel? How could this be happening?! Before Henry could say anything, he heard a gunshot going off. Henry went down to the ground, the bullet in his head. William pulled back his shaking arm, the tears in his eyes too.

He lowered his head as he mumbled, "I have these urges, you see. I can't control them at times. They are mostly against children, which is why I killed your daughter. My first kill...and then that stupid puppet..." He chuckled darkly, putting his gun away. He added, "You know Henry, you really ought to be thanking me. I now have control of the company. And soon, the animantronics, all of them, will be working for my purpose. Collect kids so that I may unlock the secret of live - so that I may bring Lilly back."

William made quick work of the place, making it seem that Henry had killed himself with suicide. He left with the same tears in his eyes. He hated having these urges, he had them ever since he was a teenager. But instead of seeking help, he instead started to go the path of darkness. And the path was one that he was going to stay on until the end of his life.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was enjoying Easter with my fiance and his family. I did try working on it yet it didn't work that well. So here you guys go! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Michael had been dropped off to Freddy's by Jeremy. The former night guard gave him some instruction on some of the animantronics.

"Whatever you do, listen to Phone Guy." Jeremy instructed.

Michael walked into Freddy's, the smell of burnt pizza replaced with a much more vulgar smell. Michael almost gagged.

"Ew, what is that stench?" He asked, trying to hold back his accent.

Since Ennard had a bad reaction to his accent, he decided to try and hold it back as much as possible.

"That probably would be them." The night janitor stated, working near Michael.

"The animantronics you mean?" Michael asked, reading his name tag.

 _Rick_ , the tag read. He was about Sal's age, having chestnut hair, blue eyes, wearing his janitor uniform of a blue top, black pants, and black sneakers. He finished mopping the floor, right behind Michael.

"Yeah, I think those poor missing kids are stuffed into those things." Rick told Michael.

"I knew that already..." Michael grumbled.

"Pardon?" Rick asked, not quite hearing Michael.

Michael quickly corrected, "I mean, you don't say..."

Rick changed the subject, "Anyways, good tidings kid."

As he left for the night, Michael headed straight for the office. He knew what to expect - he just didn't know when to expect them.

...

Midnight came fast. The phone started to ring as Michael answered it.

"And you must be Phone Guy." He teased, expecting a recording.

 _"And you must be an asshole."_ The voice shot.

Michael felt a bit flustered and stammered, "W - wait. Jeremy said that you only left recordings."

Phone Guy heavily sighed, _"Normally, I would. I have been working at this place for God knows how long. But I am the first to tell you, I'm the only one probably looking out for you. Except maybe your new friends and Officer Schmidt."_

Michael picked up on that and started to ask, "How do you know..."

That's when Phone Guy interrupted, _"But everyone else wants you dead kid. I was thinking about it for awhile and Bill wouldn't pull a stunt like this. Dean probably had his hand in the whole thing."_

Michael paled as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

 _"Look...they know who you are. They know who I am. And frankly, they are gonna take one of us out to get to the other. Either that or I'm just being paranoid."_ Phone Guy admitted.

"I hope its paranoia at this point..." Michael grumbled, checking the tablet. That's when his eyes went wide. Bonnie was off of the stage. He groaned, "Crap..."

 _"What's wrong?"_ Phone Guy asked, sounding concerned.

"Bonnie is off the stage." Michael admitted.

 _"Check to see if anyone is at your door."_ Phone Guy advised.

Michael pressed the light button, turning on the left corridor light. When nothing was there, he checked the other door. Nothing.

"Not there." Michael reported.

 _"Then try and focus on getting through your first week, rookie. Or do you want to go to the flipside failing your siblings?"_ Phone Guy asked.

"No way!" Michael answered, focusing his efforts.

On the other side of the phone, Joe hung up quietly. He knew Michael had it in the bag. He was just more worried about his final nights at Freddy's.

"Hopefully they won't be too bad... Maybe Bill and I can have a party when the place closes at the end of the year." He mused. He brought up his glass of chocolate milk and did a small toast, "A toast to you, Henry. May you be smiling down from heaven now. For Michael Afton has returned... And he shall avenge you and all of the kids who needlessly died in that fucked up pizzeria. May this town be covered by William Afton's blood!"

...

Meanwhile, on the dark cold streets of Baltimore, Ennard continued to drag itself down the sidewalk. It used the cover of night to keep its movements unnoticeable. It had to find _him_. It had to find Michael Afton.

 ** _"Why are we doing this? We have to find William!"_** Ballora tried to reason.

 _ **"But brother can lead us to father!"**_ Baby protested.

 _ **"Plus to the fact everyone here wants Michael dead as much as William!"**_ Funtime Foxy growled.

 _ **"All except for you, Ballora. I find it odd."**_ Funtime Freddy commented.

 ** _"I find it suspicious! Ever since Baby brought you that lady here, you've been acting odd."_** Bon-Bon agreed.

 ** _"I brought her my Mum, if you must know. I didn't want father killing her."_** Baby defended.

 _ **"And yet you have killed me in the process, Elizabeth."**_ Ballora nagged in a harsh tone.

 _ **"Won't matter soon anyhow, we will find your brother and your son in no time!"**_ Funtime Foxy promised.

 ** _"And then he will get what he deserves!"_** Funtime Freddy added.

 ** _"I can't wait!"_** Bon-Bon gleefully stated.

Ballora didn't know what to do. On the one hand, she was trapped in an entangled wave of wires and animantronic devices. She couldn't escape, even if she tried. And on the other, if she did escape, there would be no telling how long she would survive without Ennard, now most of her parts were in the silent animantronic. Sure, she knew that they were in him. But he hadn't regarded them at all, so she didn't know if he was sentient or not. All she could do was curl up in the corner. She refused to cry in front of the circus rental animantronics.

Instead, she silently hummed a little sad tune. It didn't capture the attention of the circus rental animantronics but it did capture the attention...of Ennard. Ennard kept silent as he kept moving forward. He knew that he had to find Michael. But Ballora was going to slow them down. So Ennard stopped for a moment, capturing everyone's attention.

 _ **"What's going on? Why have we stopped?"**_ Funtime Foxy demanded.

 ** _"I have stopped for a reason..."_** A creepy male voice told them.

 ** _"Who's there?!"_** Bon-Bon asked, a bit startled.

Suddenly, a black aura appeared in the middle of Ennard. It was where all of the animantronic parts had met. The image was of Ennard, earning gasps from all of the animantronics.

 _ **"Ennard...?"**_ Funtime Freddy breathed.

 _ **"I don't believe it!"**_ Baby added, stunned. _**"He is sentient!"**_

He dragged himself over to Ballora, whom was just so stunned seeing Ennard. Ennard gave her what seemed to be a small sad smile.

 _ **"Ballora...I know you think Michael is innocent of his father's wrongdoings. But we just don't see it that way."**_ Ennard commented, in a low tone.

Ballora started to say, "I know...but I can't help it... Ever since that lady I killed..."

That's when something happened that none of them ever expected. Ballora...started to cry.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Things are getting interesting and heated, wouldn't you say? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

As Maya entered Freddy's to pick up Michael, the next morning, the sting of guilt was really starting to get to her. She didn't want to kill Michael, that wasn't her intention. Her intention was pure, to replace Phone Guy and try to get more evidence to put William away forever for his crimes.

But for some odd reason, something was holding her back. Ever since Michael and Sal had came back from Circus Baby Rentals, Maya felt her heart beating fast around Michael. She knew that she hadn't been spending that much time with him but those green eyes of his... When she got to the office, she saw Michael in the office, sound asleep in the office chair. Maya felt the guilt instantly. She thought, _'He doesn't have to be here... He should be free. He's been through too much...'_

She softly shook him, her heart beating in her chest. Michael slowly opened his eyes, seeing Maya there. He blinked in confusion before blushing a tad.

He asked, "I made it?"

Maya nodded and answered, "Yeah, you made it."

He breathed a sigh of relief before stating, "That was an interesting night, Chief Richards. Phone Guy talked me through everything."

Maya was about to correct him, to tell him to call her by her first name but froze in doing so. Phone Guy called him? Usually he left the police his recordings, they never saw his face or never learned his real name. The only one that knew his identity was Bill Alana. Which made sense since Bill was the one that hired him. But everytime she would try and confront Bill, he would either not be available or change the subject. Maya decided to let it go but the stranger thing was - on top of the phone recordings they were getting - they were getting cassettes too. Maya hadn't played them yet, since she was waiting for an explanation from Phone Guy. But none had came.

"Michael..." Maya breathed, gaining his attention. "There is something you need to hear."

...

A bit later, the two of them were in Maya's office. Maya got out the cassette tapes, gaining Michael's attention.

Maya explained, "These cassettes were with Phone Guy's usual drop of phone recordings. He hasn't really said of what to do with them yet. But this name on these is really getting my curiosity."

Michael asked, "And what is the name?" Maya show him one of the cassettes and Michael's blood almost froze. HRY223 was the name. "Henry? As in Henry Cecal, the partner of my father?" Michael asked.

Maya explained, "I honestly don't know how he got a hold of these..."

Maya popped a cassette into the player on her desk. After a second, they heard a male voice.

 _"Hello, my name is Henry Cecal. I am one of the men that had created Fredbears Diner and later down the line, Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria. I thought my partner, William Afton, wanted the same things I did. Going international one day, being a well-known name. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be. In fact, William has been going down a dark path way before I even knew him. And I didn't realize it until now... It was because of him my two oldest children have crossed over into the flipside... Only..."_ There was an interruption of static as Michael gulped. Maya was in shock. She only thought there were two Cecal children missing, not three. The static cleared itself as Henry continued, _"I managed to keep him safe and far away from me. I made sure that he took his mother's maiden name. Luckily the kid has the looks of his mother. He did meet me recently and I actually told him what had happened between me and William. Oddly enough he believed me. I never dreamed that he would believe me, nor forgive me. But it meant a lot to me. And with his help, we can..."_ Suddenly, the door opened in the background. _"William...?"_

Maya cassette stopped suddenly as there was an uneasy silence between Maya and Michael. Maya looked at Michael, whom was in shock. She was too but she thought Michael would say something - anything. Just as she was about to speak, Dean barged in.

"Chief!" He shouted, panting.

"Dean, what the hell is it?!" Maya demanded.

"We found an animantronic crawling on the streets!" Dean explained.

"An animantronic?" Maya repeated, in awe.

"Which one?" Michael asked, snapping out of it.

"Ballora!" Dean answered, still freaking out.

Maya ran out first. Michael was about to follow but something stopped him for a brief moment. Barely looking at the cassette, Michael felt the presence of Henry's soul. He barely knew the man but he couldn't help feeling something...

He finally whispered, "Henry...forgive me..."

With that, Michael left the room, not even looking behind him. Behind him was the spirit of Henry. Henry slowly smiled, watching Michael go.

 _ **"Just take down William, Michael. I know you can."**_ Henry whispered, before going back to the flipside.

On the other side of headquarters, Ballora looked around, sitting down. She had most of her body, minus her left leg. She kept quiet, trying to avoid eye contact. That's when Ballora saw Dean returning with Maya and Michael. The minute Ballora saw Michael safe, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Where did you find her?" Maya asked.

"The park nearest Circus Baby Rentals." Dean explained. He shot a look at Michael as he huffed, "Figures an Afton would be behind this."

Just when Michael or Maya was about to say something, Ballora screeched in Dean's face. Dean yelped, screaming like a little girl as he passed out. Ballora shoved him to the ground. Multiple cops pulled out their pistols and pointed them at Ballora. Maya was the only one that didn't - much to Michael's surprise.

"Michael..." Maya breathed, gaining his attention. "Are you sure Ballora doesn't have the spirit of your mother in her?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Michael answered truthfully.

 _ **"I have her inside of me..."**_ Ballora admitted.

"You do?!" Maya breathed.

As Ballora nodded, Michael was the one to faint. While he knew it was possible for the spirits to take hold of the animantronics, it was mostly more possible with the kids than the adults. But this was the first time it had happened...and it wasn't going to be the last...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: I got nothing else to say except...please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Jeremy was at the apartment that he was sharing with Izzy. The blonde girl was sound asleep in her bed as Jeremy was checking his scar, using a hand mirror. The scar was the same size as it had been since it was fully healed. Jeremy recovered the scar, looking over at his girlfriend. She had another long night at the hospital so she was sleeping soundly.

Jeremy got up from his bed quietly. He kissed her forehead and retreated to the living room. To him, life was good. He had his girl, he had his sister and his friends, and once in his life - a good job. He had a job at a dental office, being a receptionist. He checked his watch and headed out quietly. He didn't have work for another hour but Izzy was sleeping so soundly, he didn't want to wake her.

...

Izzy was walking into a ballroom, wearing a beautiful dark pink dress that showed off her beauty perfectly. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she wore makeup. Her dark pink heels tapped along the floor to an older man. He looked over at her. He had short graying dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing a rather regal looking suit. It was dark blue in color. He held the jacket on his arm, showing off his light blue long sleeved undershirt and black tie. He outstretched his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. The two of them started to dance, with Izzy letting the man take the lead. His moves were flawless as the smile on her face was apparent.

"You are an amazing dancer." Izzy complimented.

The man didn't respond verbally but as he spun Izzy beautifully, Izzy felt the sense of protection. She often felt that whenever her Mom was about but this time, it was coming from her dance partner. As he brought her close to him and dipped her carefully, Izzy felt the ping in her heart. The man was quiet, bringing her to her feet again, their eyes locking. Just then, he gasped loudly, hitting the ballroom floor. Izzy gasped, seeing a pool of blood coming out of him.

"Oh no!" She cried, trying to go over to him.

But when she did, her mother appeared.

"Mom!" Izzy breathed.

"Let him die! He has done so much evil to you." Ester stated, staying between them.

"I can't!" Izzy declared.

"You can't..." Ester creepily declared, her face turning into the demented face of Freddy.

Izzy gasped, screaming loudly.

...

Izzy sat up in her bed, clearly startled. She panted and realized that it was nothing but a dream. She panted as she had a cold sweat going down her body. She didn't know what that meant but that man... Was that man supposed to represent her father?

...

Michael finally opened his eyes, seeing Maya there, sipping on her coffee. Ballora was there too but she was powered down. Michael looked over at Maya, clearing his throat. Maya looked, seeing Michael was up.

"Finally awake?" She teased.

"How long was I out?" Michael asked.

"Not too long, though no one would blame you." Maya answered truthfully. She sat down next to Michael. They were in the break room and Michael was laying on the couch. She asked, "So what now?"

Michael looked thoughtful as he pondered Maya's question. While he still had work at Freddy's to do, he couldn't very well bring in Ballora into the place. Granted, he knew that Ballora didn't mean him any harm but since Ennard was still out there, looking for him... Wait a minute.

"Was there any tracking device on her?" Michael asked.

"Not that we saw." Maya explained.

"I don't want to bring her with me to work. It's not like I don't trust her but I don't trust Ennard." Michael pointed out.

"Got me on that one." Maya stated.

"So I think I want to try something." Michael replied.

Maya blinked in confusion. She couldn't help but wonder what Michael meant by that.

...

Connie was typing on her laptop, working on her research paper. Rachael was still asleep so Connie went to the computer lab to work. She rubbed her eyes, since they were starting to hurt her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" A male voice asked.

Connie looked up, seeing an older man there. It was Dave Miller. He was a teacher assistant on campus and Connie had been going to him for his help. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Miller." Connie answered.

"Oh please, don't be so formal, Connie. I would appreciate it if you called me Dave." Dave insisted.

"You know, you are the coolest teacher assistant I know!" Connie stated.

Dave blushed out of modesty as he replied, "Now Connie, there is no need to be bloating my ego." Connie giggled as he asked, "Now, are you alright?"

Connie answered, "Yeah, mostly. I have been working really hard on this research paper. I know it isn't due until two weeks from now but I rather not do it at last minute."

Dave nodded respectfully, "You are one of the smart ones, Connie. Although that doesn't say much about the rest of your classmates."

To that, Connie laughed before it was cut off by a yawn.

She apologized, "Oh I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude but I am tired. I was on the phone last night with my older brother."

"How is Jeremy anyhow?" Dave asked, concerned.

"He's been doing fine. I just can't help but worry about him since his frontal lobe is gone." Connie admitted.

"He lives a full life, Connie. Be glad for that." Dave advised.

"I am, believe me." Connie replied.

Dave took a look at her screen, seeing that she was doing research on the history of Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria. He looked back at her, seeing her yawning again.

"Connie, as much as you worry about your brother, you need to worry about yourself. You can't overwork or over worry yourself." Dave instructed.

Connie started to protest, "Yeah but..."

Dave closed out the windows, shut down her laptop, and gave it to her.

"Now pile yourself into bed, young lady. You have class in three hours and you don't need to be tired." Dave insisted.

"Fine...you win this one." Connie responded, taking up her backpack. She slid it onto her left shoulder and added, "Thanks Dave..."

As Connie walked out of the computer lab, Dave watched her go. He sneered a little bit. He thought, _'Stupid Bill. Why does he think he is the boss of me?! I am not closing my company at the end of the year! It will remain open! I shall be granted my rightful place with my family again. Bill, you are mine!'_ With that, Dave left the computer lab himself.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: I don't have to tell you guys who Dave Miller is, now do I? Haha! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

Michael was sitting with Maya and Ballora in the break room. Dean was outside, making sure that no one else came in. Sal was there too, having been released from the hospital earlier. Michael had powered Ballora back on, making the animantronic look at him in quiet awe. Michael gave her a small reassuring smile.

Michael commented, "Ballora...I want to talk to my Mum..."

Ballora opened her eyes, her iris color was a brilliant green color. Michael slowly smiled. It had worked.

 ** _"What are you going to do, Michael?"_** Ballora asked, in a strong British accent.

"I want to help you to try and crossover..." Michael answered, the tears apparent.

Ballora stroked his cheek very motherly like as Michael was trying his hardest not to cry further. He needed to focus.

 ** _"I am so proud of you, Michael."_** Ballora told him, a small smile on her face.

"How can you be proud of me? I was suppose to protect my siblings and I failed..." Michael whispered, tears about to roll down his face.

Ballora wiped his tears away as she whispered, **_"You didn't know what your father's intentions. You were just being a kid. And the worst part is, Steven dying wasn't your fault. William built the animantronics to collect or kill. He needs to be stopped. So I need you to promise me, before I go to the flipside, for you to stop William at all cost."_**

Michael swore, "I swear on my life, Mum. He will be stopped."

Ballora nodded, leaning forward and then kissed Michael on the forehead. For that split second, Michael felt the lips of a human - and not metal lips. That did it for him. He wounded up crying. Ballora closed her eyes, the animantronic starting to shake. Maya watched in awe as the animantronic stopped shaking. It toppled down, all of the life out of it.

Michael kept crying, knowing that his Mum had left Ballora and crossed to the flipside. Maya placed her hand on Michael's right shoulder. Michael looked at her, the tears in his eyes. Maya smiled sadly as Michael hugged her tightly. Maya was a bit startled by this, hearing Michael sobbing. Maya slowly returned the hug, rubbing his back.

While Maya's heart was pounding in her chest, earning her a jealous glare from Dean and a worried glance from Sal. Her eyes remained on Sal as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. _Oh shit._ Was she falling for him?

...

When the night came, Maya had dropped Michael off at work. He was all cried out, feeling a bit drained. He quietly greeted Rick, whom grabbed his wrist. Michael looked at him, trying his hardest not to say anything.

"Michael... I'm sorry." Rick whispered. "Beth was a good woman."

"How did you...?" Michael started to ask.

But Rick was already out the door. Michael blinked in confusion as he went into the office. He still had work to do.

Midnight quickly came and Michael waited for the phone to ring. It finally did, making Michael answer it quickly.

"Phone Guy?" Michael asked.

 _"Hey Mike. Day 2 for you, ain't it?"_ Phone Guy questioned.

"Yeah, not looking forward to it." Michael answered truthfully as he checked the tablet.

Bonnie had moved. Michael wasn't too surprised as he quickly tracked down the rabbit. She was Backstage. Chica and Freddy hadn't moved yet.

 _"Check Foxy from this night onwards. Don't spend too much time in the camera but do it enough to where it satisfies him."_ Phone Guy instructed.

Michael did just that. The curtains in Pirate Cove were still closed.

"He's not peeking yet." Michael informed.

 _"Good, keep it that way if you can."_ Phone Guy insisted.

Michael rubbed his eyes as he asked, "Phone Guy...I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you even stay with this job? I mean, there must be better jobs out there..."

Phone Guy chuckled, sarcastically stating, _"And miss out on the killer animantronics? Never, Mr. Schmidt."_

Michael raised an eyebrow and thought, _'Wait. He said last night he knew who I was. Why would he use the fake name Sal gave Nadine?'_

Michael decided to change the subject and focused his attention back on the animantronics. He failed to realize a low groaning sound.

...

Meanwhile, William had made it to Bill's small house. He had brought the gun he had used to shoot Henry with. He kept quiet, moving in the shadows. He wore dark clothing and black gloves.

William got to an open window that led into the kitchen. He quietly lifted up the window, enough for him to come into the house.

William lowered the window back to its original position, deciding to keep things clean. He walked to the living room, where he saw the TV on. The sound was muted so William quickly put the silencer on his gun.

William stood on the side of Bill, pulling the trigger. Just as he was about to fire, a trigger being pulled caught his attention. Bill was awake and pointing a gun at William.

"Well well well, look at who came to visit little old me." Bill commented.

William chuckled a bit nervously as Bill got out of his chair. Bill kept his trigger finger itchy. Apparently, it wasn't itchy enough. Though he didn't hear it, he collapsed to the floor, holding his left shoulder.

"See, Mr. Alana? I always come out on top. And soon, you will be dead. And _he_ will be next! Freddy's will never go under!" William declared.

Bill pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired a couple of shots. William got frightened from the noise as a dog in the neighborhood started barking. William snarled, running for the back door. Bill slowly fainted, still holding his arm.

"Joe..."

...

Joe perked up almost immediately when he heard the groan. The call was dropped as he tried to call the office. Nothing. He tried to call Bill. Nothing. _Shit._ Joe quickly called Maya.

She answered and started to say, _"Hello, this is Chief Richards..."_

Joe instructed, "Maya, its Phone Guy. I've lost touch with Michael. I tried calling the office back but no luck. I also tried calling Bill. No answer there either."

Maya stated calmly, _"I'll check on Michael. I'll have Sal check on Bill."_

"Thank you..." Joe told her as he heard her hang up.

He quickly put on his blue jacket, putting on his sneakers. He then put his wallet into his pocket, grabbing up his keys. He flew out the door, locking up his crummy apartment as he did.

He ran towards the parking lot, hoping that this was nothing but a practical joke. As he was about to get to his Chevy, he felt someone knocking him out from behind. He hit the ground, bleeding a little bit as he lost consciousness.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: If it wasn't apparent that Joe is in trouble, it is now! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

When Sal got to Bill's house, he had his walkie-talkie at the ready and his gun. Sal knew that he had to find Bill. When he saw the backdoor was wide open, he charged in. He saw the house was mostly empty, except for Bill, out cold on the floor. _Shit._

Sal grabbed his walkie-talkie and reported, "No one here at Bill's except Bill. He has been shot." He checked his neck. There was a pulse. "He's still alive!" He added.

 _"Radio it in! Tell Izzy to get off her ass and meet you in the lobby. I'm at Freddy's."_ Maya hissed, worried.

"Right!" Sal agreed, getting off the radio and getting on the phone. "Hello, this Officer Schmidt of the Baltimore police. I want to report a man gunned down at 407 E. Bryant Avenue. Victim has been shot in the left shoulder, lost a lot of blood, and is still alive."

...

Meanwhile, Maya parked her car at the front door of Freddy's. She busted down the glass door with a crowbar, unlocking the door. She walked in, her gun drawn.

"Mike!" She shouted, trying to push away former happy memories of this place.

It had been so long since this place had seen the happiness. All it saw was disaster and darkness. All because of William's dark path. Trying her hardest to choke back her tears, she passed Pirate's Cove. The curtain was closed but she knew Foxy all too well. She pulled back the curtain, seeing Foxy there, looking powered down. Maya didn't lower her guard so she kept moving. As she walked to the office, her back to Foxy, she didn't realize the fox powered back on quietly.

"Mike!" Maya shouted again.

She didn't want to call him Michael. She knew that if she did, the animantronics would be on him (if he was still alive - and Maya was hoping to God that he was) pretty fast.

"Mike!" She tried again, reaching the office.

The left door was wide open and so was the right door. Michael was on the floor of the office, hyperventilating. He was freaking out.

"MIKE!" She shouted, dropping to his eye level.

"AH!" Michael shouted, shooting up instantly.

"Mike, its me..." Maya insisted, trying to calm him down.

"Stay away!" Michael shouted, pressing the door button.

The left door closed behind Maya as the two of them heard a banging sound. Maya turned around, hearing snarling. She paled instantly. Michael had saved them from Foxy. Though he was panicking, he protected her, er, them. Maya blushed out of embarrassment a bit.

"Oh...Foxy..." She finally stated.

Michael panted, the hyperventilating slowing down. Maya saw that the phone was off the hook. She took it up, hearing the beeping sound. She hung it up, turning to Michael.

"What happened?" Maya asked him.

"G - Golden F - Freddy..." Michael answered, still shaking.

"Golden Freddy?" Maya repeated.

"He was here! He was sitting in the left corner! He looked at me!" Michael claimed, pointing at the left corner.

"There is no Golden Freddy! If anything, I would know!" Maya protested. "Hell, if there was, _you_ would know!"

Hearing this, it got Golden Freddy's attention. He knew it...that endoskeleton was the one they were after.

"Yeah well, I know what I saw. I know what I heard. I might not have heard in years but I know a flat line when I hear it!" Michael shot back.

"Flat line...?" Maya repeated, freezing.

When Michael nodded, Maya felt a chill going down her spine. That couldn't be possible...could it?

...

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the doctor (Sergio) and Izzy helped Sal with bringing Bill in. Sal waited in the lobby as the two took Bill into the ER. Sergio was about Bill's age, had short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a doctor's uniform, and white sneakers. Sergio carefully got out the bullet as Bill was out cold. Sergio then sow up the injury as Izzy got the bandages ready.

"How is he doing?" Izzy asked.

"He'll be alright but his shoulder has been dislodged. We may need to pop it back in." Sergio answered.

"We can do that but I wonder who shot him...?" Izzy mumbled. "Who would want him dead?"

"I don't know...maybe he can tell us when he wakes..." Sergio stated, sounding worried.

Izzy looked at the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning. She hated to admit it but she was getting worried. She thought, _'Where is Phone Guy? He usually calls before six am. I hope he's okay...'_

...

Back at Freddy's, Maya was watching the cameras as Michael was watching the doors. He had calmed down a good bit but still was a freaked out mess. Maya didn't know what she was thinking but before she knew it, she had kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael immediately calmed down further, blushing at her.

"You are no good to anyone if you keep flipping out over ghosts." Maya casually told him, trying to brush off her blush.

Michael was silent for a moment before giving Maya a small smile and whispered, "Thank you, Chief Richards."

"You may call me Maya." She insisted.

Michael hotly blushed but before he could relish in the moment, he closed the right door rather quickly. Maya took a look and saw Chica. She blushed a bit.

"And you owe me twice now." Michael half-teased.

Maya said nothing in retort but just smiled anyhow.

...

5 am. Bill was finally waking up, blinking a few times, to process where he was. When he saw that he was in the hospital, with Dean on guard, he knew he was safe. But he knew that William would go after him next. He had to warn him before it was too late. But he felt so drained. He started to move a bit, gaining Dean's attention.

"Hold on there, you aren't going anywhere." Dean insisted. "You were worked on for nearly three hours."

"P - please, I've got to warn _him_... Afton might be after him!" Bill pleaded.

This got Dean's attention as he asked, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because Afton shot Henry and me. He's gonna get to him if I don't do something!" Bill hissed.

"You don't say..." Dean mused. He walked away from Bill and headed out, bumping into Izzy along the way. "Watch out, Hess." He snipped.

"Hey, don't you dare leave your post!" Izzy hissed but it was already too late. Dean was gone. Sal came over, holding coffee. She turned to him and asked, "Man, what is with him?"

Sal started to answer, "Well, when you have to go..."

"Sal..." Bill's weak voice interrupted.

Izzy and Sal both turned around, seeing Bill weakly grabbing the door frame.

"Bill, what are you doing out of bed? You just got shot!" Izzy lectured, running over to Bill.

"I can't go back to bed... Michael might be in danger..." Bill told her.

"Maya is at Freddy's now with him, they will be okay." Sal tried to reassure.

Bill made a fist as he started to say, "Not that, Dean thinks that it was Michael Afton who shot me! It was...William..."

As he fainted, Izzy quickly caught him. Sal paled. Not only was Dean going on false information but he was also probably using it to get to Maya.

"Damn it Dean... He's gonna make a big mistake!" Sal stated, running off.

"Let him, it serves him right!" Izzy replied.

But it was already too late, Sal was gone too. Izzy helped Bill back into bed, her thoughts returning to Phone Guy. Now she was beyond worried.

...

An hour later, Maya and Michael had made it through the rest of the night. Michael hugged Maya, whom turned red as a tomato. She returned the hug, rubbing his back. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The two left the office and just when they got outside, they saw a small army of police officers waiting for them. Both of them paled.

"Dean?" Maya asked, looking at him. "What's going on here?"

Dean ignored her as he walked up to Michael and handcuffed him. Maya was about to protest when Dean brought out a warrant. Maya snatched it from him, reading it.

Dean explained, "I am arresting Michael Afton in the suspicion of attempted murder charge, Chief. And if you do or say anything to help this man, you will be arrested in the suspicion of helping a felon!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Michael protested.

This earned him a kick in the chest from Dean. Michael knelled over in pain, making Maya drop the warrant.

"Michael!" She shouted, taking out her pistol. "You can threaten me all you want, Dean. But his man is innocent! And the security footage will be the proof!"

"Maybe but until Bill fully recovers, we can't get a warrant from him." Dean reminded her sharply.

Maya growled lowly as she looked over at Michael. Some of the officers were dragging him to a patrol car, making Maya squirm.

"Let me go! I'm innocent! I didn't try to kill Mr. Alana!" Michael claimed innocently.

The officers tossed Michael into the patrol car. As they drove out of sight, Maya's heart was racing. Dean turned to her when they were completely alone, wiggling his eyebrows sexually.

"I won." He told her, lowly. "And if you don't do exactly as I say, you will be an accessory to attempted murder."

She pointed the pistol at Dean and warned, "Don't make that charge a true one."

Dean chuckled as he slapped her. Maya rubbed her cheek as Dean took off. She was down, but damn, she was not out.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Well things have just took another interesting turn! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

When Sal finally arrived to Freddy's, he saw that Maya was alone. He pulled up to her in his patrol car, seeing her eyes were red and her cheek was sore. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. _'Dean is such an asshole to do this to Maya,'_ Sal thought, trying to manage a poker face around Maya. When he knew that his anger was in check, he rolled down the windows.

"Maya?" Sal asked.

It took Maya a full minute to realize that Sal was there. Sal didn't blame her for being in this state but he knew that the more time that they took, the more Michael was going to be in danger.

Finally; she added, her gaze lowered to the ground, "They took him...they took Michael..."

Sal tried with all of his strength not to curse too loudly. He blamed himself for not connect the dots before this. Now Michael was in trouble, because of him. Sal vowed, _'He's not going back to jail. Not again.'_

He finally told her, "I know...and I also know that Dean is doing this on purpose, Maya. He knows that Bill had meant William and not Michael. And right now, it is your word against his. Yours looks mighty strong since you were here with him all night."

Maya barely looked at Sal as she replied, "Sal...I can't try anything. If I do, he will accuse me of being an accessory to attempted murder."

That's when Sal got an idea as he smirked and asked, "Who said you had to do it?" Maya immediately perked up as a small smile crossed her lips. He added, "Now, get in. We have to get to headquarters."

"I owe you, Sal." Maya muttered, getting into the patrol car.

Sal drove off, putting on his siren. As he drove off, he just hoped Michael would be okay...

...

Meanwhile, Michael was dragged into the interrogation room. The officers shoved him into the chair and then handcuffed his hands and feet to the chair so that he couldn't leave. After doing so, the officers left the room. Dean was alone with Michael. And if looks could kill, Michael would be a pile of dust.

"I didn't try to kill Mr. Alana, Dean. Even you know that." Michael lowly hissed.

The oldest Afton child knew that he was being set up. And that really pissed him off.

"Oh, don't try to pretend that you are on our side." Dean warned.

"You are the one not on my side?! When will you not judge people by their last name?! If I really was Mike Schmidt, you wouldn't be doing this to me!" Michael shot back. That's when Dean darkly chuckled, making Michael freeze for a moment. "What the fuck is so funny?!" He demanded.

"Oh you have _so_ much to learn about that Officer Schmidt." Dean answered. He paused for a moment before he added, "He, like most of the people in this town, curse the Afton name."

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?!" Michael demanded again.

Dean explained, "On the day Jeremy had his frontal lobe taken, five more children had disappeared. Three boys and two girls. One of them was the real Mike Schmidt, Sal's young nephew."

That's when Michael turned white as a ghost. Sal had a nephew?

"You're lying! That can't be true!" Michael denied.

Dean chuckled, "Oh, you proclaim you know him better than I do? I have worked with the man for years now so if anyone would know about his truth, it would be me, not some Afton!"

Michael growled lowly. He knew that a good majority of this town hated the Afton name but he didn't think Dean was this crazy...

"Now now, leave this man alone, Dean." A male voice stated, as another man walked in.

He was about Michael's age, having short brown hair, brown eyes with glasses covering his eyes, wearing a blue suit jacket, a white undershirt, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He held a black suitcase in his hand.

"What do you want, Fritz?" Dean demanded.

"I hate to tell you this but you are holding this man on false charges!" Fritz declared.

Dean hissed, "How did you come to that conclusion?!"

Fritz stated, "Why, I did some research after being called in by Sal." He turned to Michael and added, "And you can thank me later kid for saving your ass."

Just as Michael was about to say something; Dean spoke first, "You aren't here to save anyone, Smith. For I have proof that Michael shot Bill."

"Oh really? I like to see it!" Fritz demanded.

Dean snarled, "I only have his statement. That an Afton was responsible."

Fritz responded, "So, all you have is one measly statement. But I have documentation that Michael was at Freddy's at the time of him allegedly shooting Bill." He reached for his briefcase and added, "And it is all in my briefcase!"

Just as Fritz was about to open it, Dean admitted, "Okay, okay! I knew Bill meant William the whole time. But this Afton is just as bad as father! He needs to be put behind bars forever!"

Fritz smirked, opening his briefcase. Inside was a police wire. Dean paled as he looked at the two way mirror. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew Maya was giving him the middle finger. Dean growled lowly as Fritz got the handcuffs off of Michael's feet and wrists. Dean was about to run out...until a fist turned his lights out. Standing in the doorway was Sal and behind him was Maya.

"What would you do without us?" Sal asked Michael rhetorically.

"Is what Dean said true though? That you had a nephew?" Michael asked, getting up from the chair and rubbing his wrists.

Sal explained, "Yeah but I don't blame the Afton name for what had happened to Mike. It was my fault and I blame myself for what had happened. If only I had payed attention, it is my job after all. So, if anything happened to you... I feel like my second chance is gone..."

"Sal... I'm not Mike, though." Michael told him, sadly.

"I know that. I knew that from the beginning." Sal admitted. "I just wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't as bad as an uncle as my sister made me out to be."

"Sal..." Michael breathed, hugging him.

Sal was surprised by this but returned the hug. He knew Michael wasn't Mike but it was a start. After they parted from their hug, Maya was the next to hug Michael. Michael couldn't help but chuckle as he returned the hug.

"Not like I was worried, you know." Maya denied.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Michael teased.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Well guys, that takes care of chapter 12! Hope you all enjoyed! But it is far from over! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

That afternoon at the hospital, Izzy had finished re-bandaging up Bill's shoulder. Sergio had told her to change the bandages every 5 hours, to make sure there wasn't an infection.

"There! That should do it!" Izzy gushed.

"Thanks Izzy... Hopefully my shoulder will be okay soon." Bill replied.

"Just take your time and you will be okay!" Izzy reassured. There was a pause as she mumbled, "I just hope Phone Guy is okay..."

Bill looked up at her in a bit of shock. Did she just say...

He asked her, "Izzy, did you say something about Phone Guy?"

Izzy covered her mouth quickly with her hands as she answered, "You heard me?"

Bill deadpanned, "I was shot in the shoulder, not in the ear." He adjusted himself on the working table to face Izzy. He asked, "Tell me now, how often does he call you?"

Izzy lowered her hands and confessed, "Well, a lot of times actually. Like right after the bite, he started to call me here at the hospital. At first I thought it was because he was worried about Jeremy. But when the phone calls kept coming after he was released, I sort of developed a friendship with Phone Guy. He seems so smart and while he is afraid of the animantronics, he doesn't want anything to happen to the next guy."

Bill blinked back a few tears as he whispered, "Yeah, that's Joe alright."

Izzy perked up as she started to say, "His name is..."

Bill covered her mouth with his hand and whispered lowly, "Do not say his name aloud. If William does want Freddy's as a sole enterprise, he will go after two people to do it: Joe and I. That's why we created the Phone Guy persona. To keep Joe safe."

Izzy lowered Bill's hand off of her mouth and whispered, "That makes a lot more sense. But it doesn't change the fact that I think Phone Guy is in trouble."

Before Bill could respond, Jeremy walked into the room.

"Hey, how is it going?" He asked.

"Hi Jeremy." Izzy greeted.

"Hello Fitzgerald." Bill added.

Jeremy turned to Bill and stated, "Sal told me what happened. Glad that you are okay."

Bill smiled a tad and replied, "Thank you for that, Jeremy." He sighed in worry as he added, "I am now legitimately worried about Phone Guy. He usually updates me before noon."

Jeremy looked at his watch, frowning as he replied, "It is 12:30 now."

Izzy was beyond worried now. She might not have known Joe, er, Phone Guy as well as Bill but she couldn't shake the feeling he was in danger.

"I can't help thinking he's in trouble..." Izzy admitted aloud.

"I happen to agree. This isn't like him at all..." Bill agreed.

"So what do we do? Michael is probably crashing at Sal's so we can't ask him to help." Jeremy told them.

Bill took out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down an address. He then wrote down Joe's first name. He gave it to Jeremy.

He instructed, "I want you to go to this address, Jeremy. This is Phone Guy's apartment and his first name. If you find a Chevy in the parking lot, it means two things. Make sure he is there before reporting it back here to me."

Jeremy nodded as he responded, "Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on." He turned to Izzy and asked, "Want me to drop you off first?"

Izzy nodded as she answered, "Yeah, that sounds good." She turned to Bill and added, "I'll see you tonight Bill."

"Alright Izzy. Sleep well." Bill commented.

Izzy nodded as she left with Jeremy. She usually would drive back home but since her car was being worked on, Jeremy had insisted on driving her. Izzy took her boyfriend's hand, making him smile.

...

A young Bill Alana walked down the street, his books in hand. He was happy, he finally was going to high school. He was walking with another boy, whom was two years older. It was his older brother, Colton.

"Gosh, I hope I am ready for this!" Bill gushed.

Colton shook his head and stated, "Man, it figures my baby brother is a complete dork."

Bill defended, "Hey! I am not a dork!"

Colton rolled his eyes and muttered, "It'd be a miracle if you don't get stuffed into a locker..."

...

True to Colton's prediction, Bill was stuffed into his locker. He had no idea how long for. He sniffled. _'This is the worst day of my life,'_ Bill thought.

Just when he was about to give up hope, he heard something. A voice. It wasn't Colton's but it was familiar. Bill took a chance.

"Is anyone there?" He asked, trying not to cry.

"Hello. Hello?" A familiar voice greeted.

Bill knew who it was. It was Joe, the boy he shared math with.

"Joe! It's Bill Alana! I've been stuffed into my locker!" Bill yelped, glad to have help at last.

"That's awful! How can I help?" Joe asked, standing in front of the locker.

"Can you get me out?" Bill questioned.

Joe looked at the lock, seeing it was a key lock. He checked his pockets, bringing out a small pair of tweasers.

"Hold on, help is on the way!" Joe reassured, as he started to pick the lock.

Bill was relieved as Joe struggled a bit. But with a little luck, the lock came undone. Joe got the lock off and opened the locker. That's when he saw Bill, whom ran out of his locker..and hugged his savior.

"Thanks Joe!" Bill gushed, smiling.

"Uh anytime..." Joe replied, awkwardly.

Joe wasn't too used to hugs. His Mom hardly hugged him. His Dad was always on the road, doing this or that. So getting a hug was something he wasn't expecting.

Due to his one act of kindness, that quickly changed. Over the years, Joe and Bill had their fair share of scrapes.

But Bill felt closer to Joe than he ever did with Colton. Colton never felt jealous. In fact, he welcomed Joe as another brother and the family did as well.

Joe felt welcomed and was an instant part of the family. So when his Mom moved out of town, Bill instantly had the doors opened for Joe.

It was perfect. Until one day, Joe had found his father...

"You...can't be serious... He's my Dad?!" Joe breathed.

"Apparently..." Bill replied, just as shocked.

Joe muttered, "This is not a good idea, Bill. It isn't going to end well."

"Even if it is, you can always come back home." Bill replied. He placed his hand on his shoulder and added, "My brother."

Joe lightly smiled as he decided to go. Bill was sad but Joe was left for three years. When he returned, Bill noticed that he was different than before.

As they sat outside one night on the porch, Joe had a root beer while Bill had a scotch.

Bill noticed how quiet he was and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Joe looked at him as he answered, "Well...Dad was...more than I expected... He was hiding out."

Bill stated, "No wonder it took you so long to come back..." Bill muttered, "Wonder why he was hiding out..."

Joe briefly ignored that question and muttered, "There's more." Bill looked at him in wonder as Joe took a swig of his root beer. He added, "I got drunk one night. Like I was bombed." He paused to take another swig before he concluded, "And I got this girl I was with pregnant."

Bill's jaw dropped to the ground as he breathed, "Oh my God. Joe... I didn't know."

Joe ran his fingers threw his hair and admitted, "I didn't either until she told me otherwise."

Bill sipped his scotch as he questioned, "So what happened? Did you marry her?"

Joe merely nodded and answered, "Yeah but it didn't last long. She was a control freak and I wasn't having it. So we filed for divorce and I paid her in advance for our daughter."

Bill stated, a bit jokingly, "Not going to see her again, I take it."

Joe chuckled as he replied, "My daughter, yes. My ex, no."

To that, Bill only laughed.

...

"Joe... For Pete's sake... Please be okay..." Bill muttered, feeling like he was waiting forever for Jeremy to call. That's when the phone rang. Bill hesitated but answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Bill? You there?"_ Jeremy asked.

Bill questioned, "Yeah, did you find him?"

Jeremy answered, _"His car is here but no answer at the apartment door. I did talk to his neighbor a door down and he did say he saw Phone Guy leaving around 2 am."_

"That's 15 minutes after Sal found me..." Bill trailed off.

 _"I think you and Izzy were right. Phone Guy is trouble."_ Jeremy stated firmly.

 _'Damn it, Joe... Where are you...?'_ Bill thought, gritting his teeth.

...

When Joe was finally able to open his eyes, he saw that he was tied up and gagged. He stayed calm, seeing he was in the backroom of Freddy's.

He thought, _'What happened? Who knocked me out?'_ He didn't know how he got there (and feeling a bit lightheaded from his bleeding forehead), he tried to reach for his pocket. But since the ropes were pretty tight, Joe groaned. _'Looks like I'm stuck here. Maybe Michael can find me...'_ Joe thought, hopefully.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: This one was a long chapter. But I hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Sal had dropped off Michael at Freddy's. They and the others were informed of Phone Guy's disappearance. Bill had told them to be searching for Joe Alana - another move he used to protect Joe's true identity. Before that though, a few rookie cops were able to capture Ennard. The spirits inside of him (including the animantronics), were far too aggressive for Michael to try and appease. He even tried reasoning with Baby - but to no avail. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but somehow, they had to find William and make sure that he faced justice. It was a tall order but if it had to be done, Michael was going to do it.

Anyways, Michael had settled into the office after saying hello to Rick. He wasn't expecting a phone call since Joe, er, Phone Guy was missing. So when midnight rolled around, Michael quickly went to work. He checked the tablet, seeing that Chica was off the stage and in the dining hall. Bonnie or Freddy hadn't moved yet. Michael then checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was peeking out already. Shit.

"Well Foxy is going to be a bit of a bastard tonight..." Michael grumbled lowly.

As he turned off the tablet, to conserve power, he was in deep thought about Golden Freddy. Sure, Maya didn't believe him that he saw the ghostly animantronic. (He wouldn't believe anyone else if they had told that either, to be completely fair.) Michael had asked if Jeremy had ever seen the golden apparition.

He remembered Jeremy saying, _"Yes. I saw him once. On the sixth night before I took the morning shift. I flipped my mask down pretty quickly when I saw him. He disappeared quickly, just like how he appeared."_

Michael rubbed his eyes as he thought, _'If Golden Freddy really was here, he probably knows I'm Michael Afton.'_ He paled for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. He thought, _'What if they think I am father...?'_

Just as he was about to call Maya, he checked the tablet. Chica was near the restrooms. He checked on Foxy. He paled. Foxy was leaning out for his sprint. He thought, _'Damn it, of course he isn't going to play nice!'_

...

Meanwhile, Michael wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil. Connie was too, having the computer lab all to herself. She was working on her research paper, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"At it again Connie?" The female librarian asked.

"Well I want to get this done before I loose my train of thought." Connie defended.

"I thought you were taking Mr. Miller's advice and taking breaks?" The librarian teased.

"I haven't seen him since the other day, to be honest with you." Connie admitted.

The librarian raised an eyebrow. That wasn't like Dave. He was on the campus everyday, even when he didn't have to work. He and Connie had a good friendship, though it seemed at times Connie was teaching Dave. It was a bit funny since Dave was supposed to help Connie, not the other way around.

"That's odd. He's always here..." The librarian whispered.

"I just hope he's okay. With all this stuff going down with the drama at Freddy's, I rather him be safe." Connie replied.

"I'll see if he can come in later on today." The librarian promised. She added, "So be sure to be done before 1 am. You need your sleep and your brother would kill you for being up all night again."

"Yes ma'am." Connie responded, with a smile on her face.

The librarian walked off, hoping that she could get a hold of Dave.

...

What none of them knew was that _'Dave'_ , aka William, was in the backroom of Freddy's. Joe, whom was still tied up and gagged, watched in absolute horror as William got an empty suit ready. It was a Foxy suit, filled with the crossbeams and wires. Joe's eyes flew open wide. William saw this and chuckled darkly.

He lowly stated, "You feeling scared yet? You should. This suit will fit you just nicely as your coffin, McHaels. Or do you prefer your Dad's last name?" William took off the tape over Joe's mouth and added, "Yes, Phone Guy... I know _exactly_ who you are."

Joe hissed, "You won't get away with this..."

William chuckled darkly again as he asked, "I'm sorry, who is in charge here?" Joe growled lowly. He added, "Besides McHaels, I have everything in place. With you out of the way, I can go back after Bill and bring him here. That's what I should've done in the first place."

"That was your own fault." Joe deadpanned.

William ignored Joe briefly, setting up the spring traps in the Foxy suit. Joe gulped nervously.

William commented, "You better than anyone else knows how these suits work. You move in this thing, the spring locks will let go of the animantronic parts and go into your body. You will die - but it will be slow."

Joe hissed, "You are a monster!"

William chuckled darkly as he replied, "Oh Joe. You have no idea with whom you are dealing with."

...

Izzy walked down the park pathway, looking around at the blossoming trees. Some were pink, some were light purple. There were some trees blooming with white blossoms. Under a blooming cherry tree, that's where she saw the man from her previous dream. Instead of wearing a suit, he was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, a black belt, black socks, and black sneakers. He looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile.

"I always knew I would meet you one day, Dad." Izzy gushed.

The man playfully chuckled, saying something to her that she couldn't quite hear. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a gunshot. She gasped as the man fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He was bleeding badly as he hit the ground. Izzy spun around to see who had shot him, only to be face-to-face with a man completely in the shadows...a purple guy...

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

The purple guy pointed his gun at her, shooting. Izzy fell backwards in a heap, feeling her world going dark...

...

Izzy woke up with a start, her breathing heavy and her sweat rolling down her face. She realized she was home, alone. She tried to calm herself down but it was of no use, she was panicking. And she had every right to be. Why was she having these dreams? It didn't make any sense...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Joe is in the Foxy suit, which is an apparent nod to his favorite being Foxy. But that's it for this time. Don't forget to keep reading ladies and gents...for there might be a sequel in the future. We will see how this goes first. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

It became morning quicker than Michael anticipated. He had lost power at 5:50 am. (Thanks a lot Foxy.) He decided to go limp to avoid Freddy and to his utter surprise, he had made it. It was now 7 am and Rick opened up the place for a morning clean. Rubbing her eyes and drinking coffee, Izzy lowly grumbled under her breath. She wasn't much of a morning person on her days off.

The door opened as Rick entered. Izzy followed, yawning. She was still a bit tired since her nightmare last night. She still couldn't shake the feeling her father was in trouble, not Phone Guy. But that couldn't be possible. Her Mom drilled into her head that her father was a man that didn't deserve a second thought.

 _"He's a good for nothing drunkard, Izzy. Don't you dare feel anything for him."_ She remembered Ester warning her.

 _'But I do...and right now, it is worry...'_ Izzy thought as she continued to sip her coffee. Michael came out of the office, walking over to Izzy.

"Hi Izzy." Michael greeted.

"Hey...how'd it go, Mike?" Izzy asked, sipping her coffee.

"Almost bit the dust..." Michael groaned.

"See, this is why you need a crowbar." Izzy stated, a bit jokingly.

"I don't think it would help any." Michael chuckled. There was a pause and he asked, "Any luck with finding Phone Guy?"

Izzy shook her head as she answered, "No so Maya wants to make a list of places we haven't checked around noon."

"Sounds fair enough." Michael responded, as the two of them headed out to the parking lot. As they got into the car, Michael turned to Izzy and asked, "Are you okay?"

Izzy rubbed her neck and admitted, "I keep having these nightmares about this guy, I assume that is my father, winding up dead."

Michael asked, perking up, "Didn't Jeremy tell me that your Mum called him a _'no good drunken excuse for a husband'_ \- and had his rights stripped of him? And he couldn't see you at all and you don't even remember what he looks like, since it all took place when you were three? Plus any evidence of family photos of them all together, your Mum burned it all?"

Izzy groaned, "So...?"

Michael questioned, "Doesn't that tell you that your father is a horrible man?"

"So is yours." Izzy retorted.

"Yeah but my father is a killing sociopath." Michael stated.

"And yet...you still love him." Izzy analysed.

Michael didn't know whether to be stunned...or defiant.

"How could I love a monster like that?" Michael asked her.

Izzy quietly explained, "It's the same reason I still love my Dad. Even though my Mom has told me so many bad things about him. You want to believe there is still good in him."

As Izzy drove off, her words rang in his ears. While there was a lot of doubt for his father seeing the light, he had more hope for Izzy's father. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the story than Ester was telling her daughter.

...

Steven was barely hanging on to life. His face was completely mangled, which made anyone squeamish. Michael felt his heart pounding in horror. Sal was there, standing behind Michael. William was a good distance away from them. A male nurse was checking on Steven.

"It won't be long, sadly." The nurse told them. "He can't hold on much longer..."

"Can I talk to him?" Michael asked, earning him a hard glare from William.

Sal, on the other hand, frowned in disapproval at the head of the Afton family. The nurse looked at Michael as he nodded. Sal, William, and the nurse left the room. This left the two brothers alone.

"Steven...I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..." Michael sobbed, the tears rolling down his face.

Michael went out of the room, the tears coming down his face. William went in next, completely ignoring Michael. Sal knelled down Michael's eye level. Michael was sobbing. Sal hugged the crying teen, whom hugged him back. A few minutes later, they heard a flat line sound. Michael sobbed even harder, if that was even possible. But what was about to happen to next was going to change both of their lives forever.

"Sal...arrest my son for this and take him to Juvie..."

...

When Izzy finally got back to the place she shared with Jeremy. Jeremy was working until later that afternoon, so he could meet up with them. Izzy unlocked the door, letting herself and Michael in. Michael went in first, letting Izzy lock the door. As the two went towards the dining room, they saw Izzy's Mom, Ester, enjoying some coffee.

"Mom?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Ester confessed. She then turned to Michael and asked, "And you are...?"

Michael introduced himself, "My name is Michael Afton, I'm a friend of Izzy's."

"Afton? William Afton's son?" Ester asked.

"Long story..." Izzy answered, avoiding her mother's gaze. She paused then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ester stated, "I heard a rumor that your father is missing. So I came to see if the slime ball came here."

Michael asked, "Why did you come here if his rights are stripped?"

Ester explained, "They weren't, actually. He just couldn't see her without supervision until he got himself a job and stopped his drinking."

Izzy's eyes went wide as she asked, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you did make him out to worse than he is?! Why?!"

Ester huffed, "Because he is nothing but a hopeless drunk and will never be worthy of you or me."

Michael grumbled, "Wow, that's harsh."

Izzy turned to Michael and asked, "Could you make sure that she gets out?"

Michael nodded as he escorted Ester out. Ester growled at him as he let her out. He then locked the door, making sure that Ester stayed out. He then turned to Izzy.

He asked, "You okay?"

Izzy didn't answer first but the tears in eyes made it obvious. She wasn't okay, she was hurt. And for that, Michael didn't blame her. Izzy walked to her room, leaving Michael to himself. Michael didn't say another word, he didn't need to. _'Poor Izzy,'_ he thought.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Well, the truth is out! Sorta, anyways... But that all aside, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	16. Chapter 16

When everyone met up at noon, Izzy was the only one not paying attention. As everyone was chatting, Jeremy saw how distant she was. He took her hand, grabbing her attention. He gave her a small smile. She returned it.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Not really... I kind of want to find Dad after this..." Izzy confessed.

"I still can't believe your Mum lied to you like that." Michael stated, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much of a jerk Ester can be." Maya agreed, earning a look from Sal. She asked, "What?"

Sal answered, "I can believe it. After all, it was William that asked me to arrest Michael. I've seen some messed up stuff."

Jeremy hugged Izzy, whom returned it. Izzy sniffled as she placed her head on his shoulder. Jeremy held her even closer, if that was even possible. As the couple cuddled each other, Maya went through each of the spots they had covered.

Maya reported, "Okay, we have checked every place near Joe's residence. No one has seen or heard from him since the other night. One person we did talk to said that they had saw Joe leaving his apartment to go to the parking lot. He said that Joe seemed distant, as if something was wrong."

Sal stated, "I honestly think he was going to go to Bill's house to help Bill to the hospital."

Michael looked at the map of the neighborhood, marking an X at Bill's address and then at Joe's. He then put an X at Freddy's. That's when everyone gasped. Not only was Joe and Bill living a neighborhood apart (about 6 blocks) but Freddy's was in between the two address.

"No way..." Jeremy muttered.

"But what does that mean?" Izzy questioned.

Michael explained, "I'm thinking my father had something to do with this. Since he tried to kill Bill and failed, he knew that the best way to possibly get to Bill is to kidnap Joe."

Sal placed his hand on his chin in thought as he stated, "That makes sense if Joe and Bill are brothers."

Jeremy asked, "Wait... _if_?"

Maya told him, "Sal and I got a theory that Joe isn't Bill's brother. We, well, Sal knows the Alana family very well. There is only two brothers: Colton and Bill."

Izzy questioned, "So if that's the case, why would he lie about Joe's last name? He wants Joe to be found right?"

Sal nodded as he responded, "Yes, he wants us to find Joe - which is why gave us his real first name in the first place. I think Joe is Henry's missing son, which is why Bill is going to great lengths to protect him. Phone Guy is the missing heir to the Freddy's throne. Or at least, that's my theory."

Michael raised an eyebrow and asked, "If that is the case, shouldn't I have met Joe?"

Maya shook her head and told him, "Not really... If Henry wanted Joe to stay away from William, I think he would have done anything in his power to do so."

Jeremy guessed, "Like divorcing his wife or something?"

Maya nodded as Izzy admitted, "It is an interesting theory. So does this mean William knocked out Joe and took him to Freddy's on Anderson Road?"

Michael nodded as he stated, "Yeah and if he is who we think he is, father is going to try and kill Joe by his signature style... By stuffing him into an empty spring lock suit."

Maya grumbled, "Which means we have to try and find Joe tonight. If William did stuff him, he won't last til the end of week."

Sal stated, "We need a plan."

Jeremy told them, "How about I go straight in and shot the animantronics? It could be a lot of fun."

Izzy deadpanned, "Sure and you can die in the process."

Maya replied, "I think the best idea is to have two to three of us go into Freddy's while Michael is working tonight. We can sweep the place while the others wait at the hospital with Bill."

Sal stated, "I think you and I should go in, Maya. If something does go wrong, we can shoot the animantronics as a distraction."

Jeremy grumbled, "Dang it, sounds like it has been decided..."

Izzy pointed out, "While that sounds like a good idea, I think I should be the second one going in with one of you. If Joe is hurt, I'll be able to give him first aid right away."

Michael told her, "That might mean you wait in the office while we sweep the place."

"I know but it is better than waiting at the hospital on pins and needles." Izzy pouted.

"Alright, you can come with me tonight, Izzy." Maya agreed.

Sal turned to Jeremy and told him, "Looks like you and I are keeping Bill company tonight."

Jeremy teasingly warned Michael, "Better not take my girl, Afton."

As Izzy blushed, Michael laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Fitzgerald." Michael teased right back.

Jeremy smiled as Izzy kissed his cheek. Izzy giggled. Jeremy grabbed the office phone to call Connie. After two rings, he heard the phone picking up.

 _"Hello?"_ Connie greeted.

Jeremy gushed, "Hey sis!"

Connie giggled, _"Hi big brother. Is everything okay?"_

Jeremy answered, "Yep, we are gonna be pulling an all nighter. We are gonna try and find Phone Guy tonight."

Connie asked, _"Can I be of some help? I finished my research paper. But I didn't have that much help from Mr. Miller..."_

Jeremy was about to say something but that statement caught his attention.

He asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Connie explained, _"Well, he's been acting so weird lately. And just today, he came in stinking like Freddy's on Anderson Road after dark..."_

Jeremy pondered this for a moment. He knew Connie and Rachael had been at Freddy's after dark one Halloween night. While the place hadn't been opened yet (the toy animantronics were just scrapped and the older animantronics were being repaired), it still had that awful smell.

Jeremy frowned, "How odd..."

Connie asked, _"Why do you say that?"_

Jeremy decided to change the subject (he didn't want to scare Connie further) and questioned, "Can you meet us at the hospital at midnight?"

 _"I'll be there! See you tonight!"_ Connie gushed, hanging up.

Jeremy hung up the phone and turned to Maya. She looked at him, seeing his face.

She asked, "You okay?"

Jeremy perked up and answered, "Yeah, I invited Connie to tonight's events."

Maya asked, "And you are worried about her?"

Jeremy shook his head and questioned, "Maya, this might be a weird question but...how well do we know Dave Miller?"

...

 _Wishmaker1028: This is a long chapter, holy cow... I love it! Be sure to stay tuned for more Sins of a Father! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Michael went in first. Maya and Izzy waited in Maya's patrol car. Michael walked by Rick, whom had finished his work, and went into the office. Midnight quickly came and the animantronics were already out to play. Bonnie was in the Dining Hall and Foxy was peeking out of Pirate's Cove. Freddy and Chica hadn't moved yet.

Michael sneaked out of the office when he knew that he wouldn't be noticed. Michael tipped toed towards the front door, trying to raise too much suspicion. Sadly, Foxy growled lowly capturing Michael's attention. He turned, seeing Foxy running towards him. Michael screamed, running away from Foxy.

 _ **"Yee shall walk the plank, William!"**_ Foxy promised.

 _'Oh shit. They think I'm father...'_ Michael thought, grimly. Michael ducked into the bathrooms, loosing Foxy. Michael panted quietly, catching his breath. When he peeked out a bit, he saw Foxy looking in the Dining Room for Michael. Once the fox animantronic was away from the doors that led to the lobby, Michael headed for the lobby. Once he got there, he unlocked the front door. That's when Maya and Izzy came in.

"How's it going, Michael?" Maya asked.

"They think I'm father!" Michael breathed.

"Shit..." Izzy cursed under her breath. "Doesn't that mean it will be ten times harder to find Joe, even if he is here?"

"Yeah, they are going to be breathing down our necks more than usual." Michael pointed out.

"So what's the plan, Maya?" Izzy asked.

Maya answered, "Since the animantronics think you are William, I'll use you as a distraction for Izzy and I to check the backroom for Joe. Once we find him, we will rendezvous back at the office."

Michael cracked his neck to the side as he whispered, "Bring it on."

"Did you just do that to look cool?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael either didn't hear her or ignored her because he was gone within minutes. As the animantronics focused their attention on Michael, as Maya planned, the two girls headed towards Backstage.

Maya lead the charge, having her gun out just in case. Izzy lagged behind, holding a flashlight. Maya got to the backstage door and proceed with caution opening it. As Maya went in first, she made sure it was clear. She gestured to Izzy, putting her gun away.

"Clear." Maya reported.

The Backstage had to be the creepiest place in this location - or at least that's what both girls thought. Izzy turned on her flashlight, looking around. The stench was the strongest here, making Izzy gag.

"Blech...how could anyone stand that smell?" Izzy complained.

"Joe! Can you hear me?!" Maya called.

"Joe? It's Izzy!" Izzy called, looking at each of the animantronic suits.

One of the Foxy suits in front of Izzy groaned as it moved its legs. Izzy screamed in horror, or at least she started to as Maya spun back around and quickly covered her best friend's mouth with her hand. The two looked at the suit that had moved, seeing that fresh blood coming from it. The man inside groaned in absolute agony. The two girls knew in an instant that this had to have been...

"Joe!" Maya breathed, relieved.

There was another groan from Foxy as the other leg moved slightly. Yet again, the man groaned in agony. More blood came out, making Izzy pale with fright.

"We got to take him to Mike! He can set Joe free!" Izzy told Maya.

"Hold on, I want him out of here as much as you do. But we can't have the animantronics breathing down our necks." Maya wisely told her.

Izzy knew Maya was right. Bringing Michael here was dangerous - so was bringing Joe to the office. If they moved him another inch, without deactivating the spring locks first - he would be dead. There was no option...unless...

Izzy's eyes went wide as she begged, "Maya, you have to get to the office!"

Maya hissed, with tears in her eyes, "And do what? Leave you here to die?!"

Izzy shook her head and stated, "No, I can stay here with Joe and patch him up. At least til the ambulance arrives."

"This is crazy, Hess! I'm not leaving you!" Maya firmly stated.

"You need to do your job, Richards." Izzy replied, putting down her foot.

Before they could argue further, that's when heard they heard low moan. _Shit._

...

Michael arrived back at the office. He closed the left door on Foxy and Bonnie. He couldn't help but chuckle. He turned around, seeing that the girls were already there with a Foxy suit. The girls were out cold but the suit groaned.

"Joe...?" Michael asked, as the animantronic suit was bleeding. "Shit!" Michael swore as he slowly got off the head of the Foxy suit.

What he didn't know was that Chica was coming up to the opened right door. As Michael slowly got the mask off, he heard the right door closing. He turned, seeing Maya was up. She had closed the door.

"Even?" She asked, teasingly.

"Even." He answered, smiling.

Izzy got up as she rubbed her head and asked, "Huh...why is Golden Freddy always a thing in this damned place...?"

Michael was in shock as he got a good look at Joe. If he didn't know any better...

"Uh...Izzy...? I think Bill was withholding more information about Joe being Henry's son..." Michael trailed off.

Izzy's eyes flew open upon seeing Joe's eye color and hair color. He was awake but just barely as he face was bleeding a bit.

"That can't be possible..." Maya breathed. "And yet your Mom said your Dad was missing. Guess she was telling the truth on that one..."

"Joe is my father..." Izzy breathed, as Joe reached for her. "That's why...he responded to me... I'm his daughter..."

Izzy knelled down to Joe's eye level, almost in tears. She fought off an urge to hug the man but she turned to Maya.

"Get me the first aid kit! Dad, er, Joe isn't dying tonight!" She told them, determined.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: No but they might! Can our heroes survive the night? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	18. Chapter 18

While Izzy was patching up Joe the best she could, Maya was watching the doors and Michael was watching the tablet. Bonnie was Backstage, Chica was in the Kitchen, Freddy was still on stage - giving Michael the stink eye, and Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove. It was 2 am and they had 73 percent of power left. They were doing pretty good, considering the animantronics were restless. Maya turned to Michael, gaining his attention.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"It's just odd... I never knew there was a Golden Freddy." Maya answered truthfully.

Michael was about to tell Maya that he had told her so but Izzy beat him to the punch.

"Jeremy told you so!" She protested.

"Jeremy saw him too?" Michael asked her.

Izzy nodded as she turned back to Joe and explained, "His sixth and last night on night shift."

Joe remained quiet, not wanting to activate the spring locks. Upon seeing this, Michael tapped Izzy on the shoulder. Izzy looked at him.

"Trade." He told her firmly as the two traded places.

Michael slowly started to get the chest piece off of Joe, being careful. Izzy checked the tablet as Maya checked the doors.

"No one at the doors yet." Maya reported.

"Strange, you would think since they have _'William'_ here they would come breathing down our necks." Izzy pointed out. She saw that Foxy was about to run down the hallway. He hadn't left yet but she knew well enough that they had to be quick - if they wanted to avoid Foxy. "Foxy is wanting our blood..." She muttered quietly. She then checked the other animantronics. Bonnie was in the hall, Chica was in the restrooms, and Freddy still hadn't move. "Well, they are being slightly nice..." Izzy added.

Michael, at this point, was able to get the chest of the Foxy suit off of Joe. His right shoulder was dislodged and his upper chest area was cut into. While it was bleeding a bit, it wasn't as bad as Michael feared. Joe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"T - Thanks..." Joe weakly commented. "I - I hate to give you bad news after all of this... But I can't feel my legs."

"The bleeding does seem worse in the animantronic legs..." Michael admitted.

He looked at Michael and whispered, "Damn it, Michael... Don't beat around the bush. We both know why I can't feel my legs." _Shit._ Was it that obvious? It had to have been since Joe was looking at Michael knowingly. "Thanks for trying at least..." Joe dismissively commented.

"At least you are still alive." Michael stated.

"Doesn't help us much if we have to run out. I can't run out if I can't feel my legs." Joe pointed out, in pain.

"We aren't leaving you behind if that's what you are thinking." Michael sharply pointed out.

Joe chuckled a bit painfully, "Never said that, kid. All I'm saying is that I am glad that you are nothing like your father. Your father wouldn't have help me. That is for damned sure."

To that, Michael chuckled. That's when the two heard the left door closing - three seconds later - they heard pounding on the door.

"Damn it Foxy..." Maya groaned.

"He almost had us there." Michael stated quietly.

"Keep the door closed, I can't find Bonnie." Izzy advised.

"Check the light, Chief Richards." Joe instructed lowly.

Maya did just that but to her surprise, Bonnie wasn't there. She got her gun ready (in case Bonnie was hiding in the corner) and opened the door. To her surprise, Bonnie wasn't there.

"The fuck is the rabbit?" Maya asked, frustrated.

"Forget her! Check on Freddy, Foxy, and Chica." Joe told Izzy.

"Chica is coming down the hall and Freddy left the stage. He's in the dining hall. Foxy is deep in Pirate's Cove. 2:30 am, 67 percent." Izzy reported, turning off the tablet.

"We need a plan, we need to get Joe to the hospital." Michael told the girls.

Maya got out her walkie-talkie and asked, "Sal, can you hear me?"

Sal answered, _"Yeah, I can hear you. What's going on over there?"_

Maya explained, "We found Joe. He's alive but he won't be for long if we don't get him out."

Sal asked, _"So what do we do?"_

Maya answered, "Call an ambulance to Freddy's. We are gonna try and get Joe towards the entrance at 3 am."

Sal replied, _"Okay but be careful."_

Maya giggled, "Aren't I always?" She turned off the walkie-talkie and added, "Okay, Izzy and I will help Joe to the front door. You are still the distraction, Michael. Keep them off of us."

"One problem with that, he can't feel his legs." Michael protested.

"Then we use the office chair." Izzy pointed out, bringing over the small blue chair over to Joe. She asked, "Help me get him on it?"

Michael and Maya both helped her, getting Joe up on the office chair.

Joe chuckled a bit dryly, "That is way better than a wheelchair." He turned to Izzy and added, "You are the best daughter I ever had."

"I'm the _only_ daughter you'll ever had." Izzy teased.

To that, Joe chuckled a bit more. Michael checked the doors, seeing that the doors were cleared. Maya and Izzy pushed the office chair out of the office as Michael checked the tablet. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet. Chica was almost at the right door. Freddy was still in the Dining Room. Foxy was peeking out of Pirate's Cove. Michael left the office upon seeing that Bonnie saw them. Shit.

"Hey Bonnie! Try grabbing someone your own size!" Michael taunted, hoping to get her attention.

It worked for Bonnie started to go after Michael. Michael ducked away, trying to get away from Bonnie. Maya and Izzy kept pushing, getting to the front door. The sirens were loud and close.

"Looks like they are almost here." Izzy commented.

"Good, looks like I finally get out of this damned place..." Joe grumbled. "And see Bill again..."

"He will be ecstatic to see you!" Izzy agreed. She looked over to where she thought Maya was standing. But to her horror, Maya was gone. "Maya?!" She asked, freaked out.

"Wait, wasn't she back there with you?" Joe questioned, turning his head.

"Ugh, she might have gone back to help Michael..." Izzy groaned. She turned her head as she saw the ambulance arriving. She opened the door as she directed the EMTs, "My name is Isabella Hess of Baltimore Mercy, I'm a nurse there. This man is Joe Alana and we must take him to the hospital _now_!"

...

 _Wishmaker1028: With Maya missing and Michael avoiding the animantronics, Izzy and Joe finally get the help they need! What will happen now? Find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	19. Chapter 19

As Izzy and Joe were whisked away by the ambulance, Maya was going back into Freddy's, her gun at the ready. She couldn't shake the feeling that Michael was in trouble. As she was doing her best to ignore the happy memories of this place and her pounding heart, she heard choking up ahead.

She picked up the pace, turning a corner. That's when she saw Bonnie holding Michael to the wall, her paw over his neck. Michael was struggling to get free, choking as he was. Neither of them were aware that Maya was behind them.

 _ **"And now...our revenge will be complete!"**_ Bonnie told Michael. _**"Any last words William?"**_ The robotic rabbit asked, her grip getting tighter.

That's when they heard a trigger being pulled and Maya announced, "Yeah, that's not William!"

As the shot ricocheted off of Bonnie's head and into the wall, it was enough of a distraction to let Michael out of her grip. Bonnie growled as Michael caught his breath. Maya took another shot at the rabbit, this time hitting her right eye. It took out the right eye, making her stop charging at Maya.

Michael saw his chance and ran over to Maya. He rubbed his neck but as Maya took another shot, this time shooting Bonnie in the right ear. The rabbit animantronic growled lowly, allowing the two humans run towards the office. Upon seeing this, Freddy got off the stage.

 _ **"You will pay for that!"**_ Freddy promised.

"Fuck off Freddy!" Michael swore, giving the brown animantronic the middle finger. As the two made it to the office, Michael closed the right door. He turned to Maya, his throat hurting badly and asked, "Why did you stay...?"

Maya tried her hardest not to blush as she answered, "Like I was going to let you be animantronic food for something you didn't do."

Michael started to say, "Maya..."

Maya checked over Michael's throat, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. She didn't know what it was about this stupid Afton but she couldn't let him die while she escaped like some sort of coward. She absolutely refused.

Maya reported, "You will probably get a nice bruise off of that but you will live."

Michael softly replied, "Thanks to you, Maya..." Maya felt her heart skipping beats as Michael wrapped his arms around her. Maya felt flushed. Stupid Afton... Michael teased, "Hey, that's Dean's line."

Maya turned a beat red. Did she say that aloud? She protested, "Well it happens to be true! Like I was going to let you die for something your father did... I'm not that cold."

Michael just chuckled, hugging Maya. Maya briefly stiffened at the close contact but returned the hug. It was true, they had a long night ahead of them, but she knew if Joe got immediate medical attention, it was worth it.

...

Back at the hospital, Izzy busted in with the EMTs, rushing Joe to the ER. They gave him oxygen as they were able to get the animantronic legs off. Sergio was waiting for them.

"What happened?" He asked Izzy, ignoring the fact Joe looked like Izzy.

"Spring lock failure. His name is Joe Alana and he is alive. He can't feel his legs." Izzy reported.

"Then let's help him out, right Izzy?" Sergio asked.

"Never thought you ask!" Izzy agreed.

As the two went into the ER, Bill saw them rushing by. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Joe was alive...

"Bill...?" Jeremy asked.

Bill turned to Jeremy, the tears in eyes and sniffled, "They did it, they found Joe...and he is alive..."

Sal breathed, "Oh thank God..."

Connie asked, "Wait...guys... If that was just Izzy...where are Mike and Maya?"

That's when everyone paled. _Crap._

...

Back at Freddy's, Maya and Michael were in the office. While the chief of police was checking the doors, the oldest Afton child was checking the cameras. He thought for sure that the animantronics would be all over them by now. But since Maya revealed that he was Michael, not William, they were backing off.

Bonnie was Backstage, giving the camera a creepy look. Chica was in the Dining Hall. Freddy was back on Stage. Foxy was back in Pirate's Cove.

"They are backing off." Michael reported.

"Do you think they are processing that you are Michael?" Maya asked.

Just when he was about to answer her, the two of them heard a low groan...

...

When Michael was able to open his eyes again, he saw Golden Freddy sitting in the left corner, near a knocked out Maya. The minute he saw the ghostly animantronic near Maya, Michael slowly managed to get to his feet.

"For fuck's sake, stay away from her!" Michael proclaimed.

Instead of getting total silence, as that is what he was expecting from Golden Freddy, he heard a British accent.

 _ **"Why brother...? Why have you come here...?"**_ A young boy's voice demanded.

Michael paled almost immediately, dropping to the floor. No way...it couldn't be...

"Steven?!" Michael asked.

...

Back at the police headquarters, Ennard turned back on mysteriously. The animantronics deep inside of Ennard were puzzled but then saw Baby's green eyes glowing.

 ** _"Steven..."_** Baby breathed.

 ** _"Baby? What is it? What's wrong?"_** Funtime Freddy asked.

 _ **"She senses his presence... Fredbear..."**_ Funtime Foxy pointed out.

 ** _"Golden Freddy..."_** Bon-Bon added.

...

Back at Freddy's, Michael looked at the empty golden suit sitting in a dead like position. He was still sitting near Maya, which made Michael on edge. But since she was still knocked out for some odd reason, it was just the brothers. Golden Freddy turned into the ghostly apparition of Steven. Michael was in complete tears, keeping his eyes away from his younger brother. There was an uneasy silence between the two brothers until it was broken by the younger.

Steven breathed, _**"Michael..."**_

Michael pleaded, "Do what you want with me...brother...but please spare Maya..."

Steven stepped closer as Michael kept his eyes to the ground. The older brother was crying, ready for any punishment his brother had for him. He deserved it for being so mean to him...

...

When Maya slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed her head, not realizing she was alone.

She groaned, "Man...I hate when that happens... Mike are you alright...?" When there was no answer from Michael, Maya felt her blood run cold. "Mike?" She asked again.

She finally was able to look in the office more clearly now. And her eyes landed on one Golden Freddy plushie - torn and worn from years of play and use. The other was a Foxy plush, oddly enough missing its head.

"Mike...?" Maya asked, looking around.

Where did he go? As she got up her feet, realizing it was 5 am, she couldn't help but wonder where Michael had disappeared to...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: As if it wasn't obvious with the reference to FNAF 4! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	20. Chapter 20

Maya groaned, grabbing her walkie-talkie. It was 5:15 am. The Fredbear plush seemed to have eyed her, sending an unwelcomed chill go down her spine. She rubbed her head as she checked the tablet. All of the animantronics were back in their starting positions and she had 57% power left. She oddly enough had a lot of power to make it through the night.

"Sal...? Sal are you there...?" Maya asked.

 _"Maya?! Oh thank God, I was getting worried! I was trying to get you for almost three hours!"_ Sal answered.

Maya apologized, "I'm sorry about worrying you. It's just...I had to stay with Michael. I had to make sure he survived the night."

 _"And did you?"_ Sal questioned.

Maya paused. How was she supposed to answer that? Michael was missing and this creepy plushie was eyeing her hard. All she remembered was a low moan and Michael saying something before she woke up.

 _"Do what you want with me...brother...but please spare Maya..."_

She couldn't help but wonder if Golden Freddy was Fredbear without his endoskeleton. It would make sense as to why Michael called him _'brother'_.

She finally answered, "I'm alright but Golden Freddy has Mike."

 _"Shit..."_ Sal swore.

"I can't leave now. I have to find Mike." Maya told Sal.

 _"I'll be over with Jeremy and Connie as soon as it is six. Stay safe, Maya."_ Sal instructed.

"Thanks Sal..." Maya replied, turning off the walkie-talkie.

As she got out her gun, she looked at the plushies. She still didn't know where they came from. But one thing was for sure, she was going to find Michael. She left the office, the look of determination on her face.

...

Meanwhile, on the streets near Freddy's, William was sitting in an alleyway. His plan was coming into motion. Joe was going to be dead by the afternoon at the latest and all he had to do was get rid of Bill. But there was still one thing he had to do. He had to get rid of the animantronics. Since they held the last piece of evidence to prove he was the killer, he was planning to raid Freddy's the next night and destroy the animantronics. He smirked darkly.

...

Back in the hospital, Joe slowly opened his eyes, still a bit groggy. In the room with him was Bill. Joe smiled slightly upon seeing his friend. He was still on oxygen and there was an IV on his left arm. He started to reach out to Bill but started to feel pain in his legs. He groaned in pain, retracting his arm. This woke up Bill slightly. He saw Joe awake and in pain.

"Joe!" He shouted, going to his best friend's side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My legs feel like they are on fire..." Joe admitted, groaning in pain.

There was an uneasy silence between them. Both of them knew that his legs were gone. Joe was no idiot and Bill saw the stubs that Sergio gave Joe.

"Joe...I don't have to tell you that your legs are gone." Bill reported.

"I know you don't Bill... I just can't help feeling it..." Joe admitted.

Bill nodded and before he could say anything else, Connie came in.

"Hi guys." She greeted sadly.

"Sal get in touch with Maya?" Bill asked her.

"Yeah and it is bad news. Golden Freddy came into their room and when he disappeared, Mike was gone too." Connie reported.

"That's not like Golden Freddy." Joe told her. "He usually liked scaring the crap out of me or knocking me out for hours..."

Connie added, "Jeremy and I are going with Sal at 6 am to meet up with Maya. If Mike is still missing when we get there, we will have to comb the place."

"Maya is probably already ahead of you on that one." Bill admitted.

To that, Connie nodded in agreement. She turned to Joe, a smile on her face.

She started to say, "Oh and before I leave..." She lightly kissed Joe on the forehead. Joe smiled at her as she added, "Thank you for saving my brother, Mr. Joe."

Joe chuckled a bit as he corrected, "Call me Joe, Connie. And I only did what was right."

Bill teased Connie, "No kiss for me?" To that, Connie laughed as she headed out of Joe's room. Bill turned to him and teased, "How do you get so lucky with the girls?"

"Bill?" Joe chuckled.

"Yeah?" Bill asked, looking at him.

"Shut up." Joe further chuckled.

To that, Bill laughed. Joe joined him. And for those moments, it felt like they were back to their oldselves.

...

Back at Freddy's, Maya was in the backroom. She saw a multiple collection of animantronic suits and heads. One caught her eye, which was sitting in the corner. It was a golden yellow Bonnie suit, Spring Bonnie.

"Mike?" Maya asked, checking everything.

When there was no answer, Maya started to head back to the stage. Quite frankly, she was glad that the spring trap suits were decommissioned. Especially seeing how horrifying Spring Bonnie looked after all of these years. But she could have sworn that she saw something golden out of the corner of her eye as she left the backroom.

Maya reentered the Dining Hall. While it was 5:20 am, the animantronics weren't really bothering her. It bugged her a bit. Did they know where Mike was...?

"Maya!" A familiar voice shouted, coming behind her.

Maya turned around and coming out of the kitchen, was Michael. Maya didn't know what overcame her but she ran over to Michael and hugged him tight. Michael chuckled, returning the hug. The two were like that for a few moments before Maya broke away from the hug.

"I am so glad that you are okay, Mike!" She gushed. "But what happened to you?! And why do you smell like blueberries?"

Michael apparently ignored her question, chuckling softly, as he cupped her chin softly. Their eyes met as Michael leaned in. Maya leaned towards Michael, their lips inches apart. And in that moment, their lips met and the electricity between them was sparked. Maya kept Michael close. She didn't know what happened between him and what she could only assume was Steven, all she knew was that he was alright - and she was in his arms.

...

Back at police headquarters, Ennard violently shook. The animantronic broke almost instantly, leaving only the parts of Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy behind. There was no sign of Baby...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: I think Michael was able to appease two spirits for the price of one. Hope you all stay tuned for more! Please read and review! And always think of the box!_


	21. Chapter 21

6 am and all was well. Maya called off the search and Michael had taken the Fredbear plushie from the office quietly. He sadly smiled at it.

"Thanks Steven...for everything..." He whispered quietly.

As he put the plushie into his pocket, Maya came in behind him. She smiled at him, brushing some of her hair out of her face nervously.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" She asked him.

Michael turned to her in a bit of confusion and answered, asking his own question, "Since when has Freddy's been a popsicle stand...?"

Maya giggled softly as she explained, "It's what we Americans say when we are ready to leave a place."

Michael placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully as he repeated, "Then I would very much like to blow this popsicle stand." Maya giggled as he looked at her, confused. He asked, "What?"

Maya answered, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Nothing, its just...your accent and your awkwardness makes it cute."

Michael couldn't help but blush as he took Maya's hand. She was the one to blush as the two of them headed out of Freddy's, hand in hand.

...

A few hours later, everyone was all together at the hospital. Joe was talking with Jeremy and Izzy, getting to know them. Bill was talking to Sal and Connie (whom was off early from her classes). Michael and Maya were holding hands, smiling at the other. Sergio was the only one not there, since he was working still.

"Tonight is your last night at Freddy's." Maya told Michael.

"I just hope it isn't too bad." Michael admitted.

"My fifth night was a nightmare. Withered Bonnie was a total bitch." Jeremy stated. He then turned to Joe and asked, "Bonnie is a girl, right?"

"Yes Jeremy, you got it right." Joe confirmed, nodding.

"Not like it matters. They are all killer animantronics." Izzy pointed out.

"Which reminds me, what are we going to do now that they know Michael isn't William?" Bill asked.

"I don't think we have to do much of anything." Sal answered truthfully.

"Yeah, all Mike has to do is survive his last night." Connie stated.

"I just hope William doesn't come after me anytime soon." Bill groaned.

"If he thinks I am dead, he may do so." Joe pointed out.

"Which means I keep guarding you til we get enough evidence to toss the book at William." Sal told Bill.

"Too bad we don't have much evidence right now." Izzy complained.

"What about Joe's tapes?" Connie asked.

"It isn't enough. We need physical evidence for the DA not to throw the case back at us. That's happened to me more times than I care to admit." Maya replied.

"Man this stinks..." Jeremy mumbled.

"On that, we agree." Michael added.

Just then, a young male voice spoke on Maya's walkie-talkie.

 _"Chief Richards, Dave Miller has been spotted going into Henry Cecal's house."_ He reported.

"Thanks rookie." Maya replied, turning off the walkie-talkie. The rookie left as she added, "Jeremy and I had this theory that Dave Miller is William Afton."

"So why did he go to my Dad's place exactly?" Joe asked, looking at Michael.

Michael looked thoughtful and then explained, "I remember Henry having a secret tunnel that led to Circus Baby Rentals underground, our old house above ground, and Freddy's wasn't too far from that."

Sal asked, "Is he using the tunnels to get to place to place to avoid us?"

Jeremy stated, "That's our theory. He probably went to your college to see what he could learn from the students there - more specifically Connie - since he knew she is my little sister and I tell her everything."

Izzy gasped, "So that's why he kept insisting on helping Connie!"

Connie shivered, "And here I thought he was being nice..."

Jeremy held his little sister close, very protectively.

Bill asked, "Okay so we know where he is. How does this help us?"

Maya explained, "Well I think he's going to Freddy's. Not to see if Joe is dead but to get rid of the animantronics themselves. If they do have the bodies in them and William is starting to feel desperate, he may go here and take out the animantronics under the cover of night."

Sal asked, "So does that mean we should be there and catch him in the act?"

Maya answered, "Yes, that's the idea."

Jeremy stated, "Count me in. I want to see the fireworks."

Izzy replied, "I can't go, I am working tonight."

Michael reported, "Then it will be Maya, Jeremy, and me. Since we should keep Sal on security detail in case we are wrong."

Sal teased, "Oh you just want your girlfriend to stay close to you."

Maya blushed but Michael turned a beat red. Everyone laughed as Sal turned pale for a split second. He saw something golden in Michael's pocket. No way...it couldn't be...could it? As Jeremy left with Maya and Michael, Bill placed his hand on Sal's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thought I saw a ghost." Sal admitted.

"After all of this, I want to never see a ghost again." Joe firmly stated.

"Hopefully, after this, none of us will." Izzy agreed.

To that, Joe nodded in agreement. Sal couldn't shake the feeling of a ghost watching over them.

...

"Hey Lilly!" A young Steven gushed. He held up a Fredbear plush doll up proudly and added, "Look at what father gave me! I absolutely love it!"

"That's so cool Steven!" Lilly gushed.

"Yeah, you get Baby and I get this!" Steven agreed.

"What does Michael get?" Lilly asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"He can have my Foxy plushie, I guess..." Steven replied, feeling deflated.

Before Lilly could say anything else, they heard their father calling to them.

"Come on you two! Today is the big day!" William shouted.

"The grand opening of Baby's new place!" Lilly squealed. "And I get to play with her!"

"Didn't father say not to?" Steven asked.

"Like I am gonna let that stop me?" Lilly questioned, running out of her room.

The last time she would ever do that...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: A slow chapter but we are coming to our final end. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	22. Chapter 22

With the plan in place, Michael entered Freddy's for his last night. Rick had finished cleaning, heading out the minute Michael was inside. Michael entered the office and midnight rolled in quickly. He checked on the animantronics right away.

Bonnie was in the Dining Hall. Chica and Freddy hadn't moved yet. Foxy was still in the curtains of Pirate's Cove. Upon seeing it was (mostly) safe, Michael went to the front door. The walk was much easier than it was last night. Michael couldn't help but wonder if the animantronics were wanting to kill him or not. Michael opened the door, letting Maya and Jeremy in.

"What's up, Mike?" Maya asked, upon seeing Michael's concerned face.

"They aren't breathing down my neck." Michael answered truthfully.

"Hey, take an easy night where you can." Jeremy advised.

Michael knew Jeremy was right but it still bothered him. Taking the lead, the oldest Afton child took his soon-to-be girlfriend (or at least, he hoped Maya to be his girlfriend after all of this) and his good friend to the office. Jeremy picked up the tablet upon arriving, checking on the animantronics. Seeing his frown, Maya and Michael instantly knew something was wrong.

"Let me guess. Chica is off the stage?" Maya wagered.

"Well yes, she is in the Dining Hall, but Bonnie is MIA." Jeremy reported.

"Like last night." Michael stated.

That's when a voice behind them snarled, **_"Speak thee truth, Afton... Are you really Michael?"_**

Michael, Maya, and Jeremy all looked - seeing Foxy standing at the doorway. _Shit._

"Jeremy, you idiot! You forgot to check Pirate's Cove!" Maya lectured, pulling out her gun.

"He was behind the curtain! I swear to you!" Jeremy hissed.

Michael stood in front of his friends as he snapped, "Leave them out of this, Foxy. This is between you and me!"

Foxy growled, _**"Listen here, matey, all I want is the answer to me question. Are you - or are you not - Michael Afton, the one that sent Golden Freddy to the flipside?"**_

Michael shouted, "Yes, I am!"

Foxy seemed shocked as Michael showed Foxy the Fredbear plushie. Jeremy was confused as Maya was mortified.

"That's the plush from last night..." Maya clarified to Jeremy.

"Is it supposed to mean something?" Jeremy asked her.

As Maya shrugged, Foxy backed away from the door.

 _ **"That be impossible... He was waitin' for his brother..."**_ Foxy grumbled. That's when he twitched his head violently. Maya kept her gun on Foxy, keeping Jeremy near her. Jeremy wasn't scared but if Maya didn't know any better... Foxy finally spoke up, "Yee are gonna send all of us to thee flipside?"

Michael was about to answer when they heard Chica screech.

 ** _"Freddy is down!"_** She reported, freaked out.

 _ **"What?!"**_ Foxy asked, surprised. When did that happen?! He turned to Michael and his friends as he started to threaten, _**"If yee did anythin' to Freddy..."**_

Jeremy hissed, "We were here the whole time! How could we do anything to Freddy?! And what more could you do to me that Mangle didn't?!"

As he said that, Jeremy pushed back his bangs and showed the stitches he had gotten from the Bite of '87. Foxy growled at that, as if he was insulted.

Maya added, "And besides that, we wouldn't do anything to tamper with the animantronics. We know better!"

Foxy was about to protest but when he heard Chica screech again, this time out of fear, Foxy ran towards the backroom. Michael, Maya, and Jeremy followed behind carefully two minutes later. When they got to the backroom, they saw a nightmare. The animantronics were in pieces, scattered along the floor, including Foxy. Standing there, holding a fireman's axe - looking very demonic like - was William Afton himself. In the animantronic parts were decaying bodies. As Michael was trying his hardest not to puke, he was also trying his hardest not to show his fear - towards his own father.

"Father..." Michael breathed.

"Crap!" Jeremy swore.

Maya had her gun drawn still as she told him, "William Afton, you are under arrest for the Freddy's murders."

William chuckled so lowly...so darkly. He licked his lips slowly, turning towards the three adults.

"Oh so you did come to the reunion after all, son." William commented, running his hand through his hair.

"How could do this?! How could you be such a bastard to instant life?!" Michael demanded.

William chuckled more, "I have urges son. Urges that need to be quenched, like my urge to have something to drink."

"Why didn't you get help?!" Jeremy asked, feeling sorry for Michael.

"For what? I feel alive when I hear those screams. And I won't let you get in my way ever again!" He declared, swinging his axe.

"Not today Afton!" Maya proclaimed, about to shoot him.

But before she could fire, before William could swing his axe at them, a cold wind froze them both in place. Everyone looked around as suddenly, the room filled with a dozen children ghosts and Henry's ghost.

William paled as he shouted, "God save the queen! How can this be possible?!"

Henry gritted his teeth as he growled, _**"That's simple. These kids have been wanting to be free for such a long time. And in your rush to hide the evidence, your ignorance has set them free!"**_

William saw his one chance to overpower everyone, running into Spring Bonnie. Ignoring the wet floor, William quickly got on his suit. He laughed darkly, believing himself to be safe. He didn't see the surprised looks and by the time he did, the animantronic parts recoiled back on his body. William shrieked loudly in absolute pain, starting to bleed out. As the ghosts of Marionette and Balloon Boy appeared next to Henry, he smiled.

He stated, **_"It has been done... It is over... This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should."_** He turned to the mortals and added, **_"Thank you for helping us finally entering the flipside. It has been so long since these kids have known happiness. Please make sure my son takes care of this place properly."_** As he turned to Springtrap, most of the kids ghosts were gone as were the animantronics they possessed. He growled, _**"Although for you, the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend..."**_

As he turned back to the Marionette and Balloon Boy, whom turned into his other children, Henry had a soft smile. He looked at Michael and let him and his kids enter the flipside. The place was now oddly quiet as the three mortals left the backroom. Springtrap twitched violently in the corner, alone and in silence...

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Are we at the end already? Geese, that went faster than I expected! I was just inspired by Henry's speech at the end of FNAF6 that I had to put it here. It was too amazing not to do. So as we close out this fanfic, be sure to check out some of my other works. I will definitely do a sequel if it is asked for. Other than that, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
